Tainted
by The Lucky Bell
Summary: Akashi is an undercover detective, one of the best. He has solved many troubling problems and never failed to seal a case. Until one special case showed up, involving abnormal stones. The only lead Akashi could find is to someone named Kuroko Tetsuya. AU
1. Chapter 1

**_Here with a new_ _story. Wonder if I'll continue it... It was just a random dream I had long ago and finally decided to write it. Hope y'all enjoy. It might not be a long multi chapter story since I have others to update and I suck with multi chapter stories._**

* * *

><p><em>Tainted<em>

_Summary: Akashi is an undercover detective, one of the best. He has solved many troubling problems and never failed to seal a case. Until one special case showed up, involving abnormal stones. The only lead Akashi could find is to someone named Kuroko Tetsuya._

* * *

><p>It was a quiet and dark night in Kyoto. Pleasantly peaceful. The bright lights in the city making a sight for anyone to see. There were lots of people on the sidewalks, some families walking with their young ones or couples laughing with their beloved.<p>

A certain redhead could watch it from a warm and cozy cafe he certainly did enjoy. Recently it's been getting colder since it has become fall, and soon, it would be winter. Frost could already be detected on the ground almost every morning in Kyoto.

_'How long?'_ The redhead wondered. '_How long until this silence is broken?'_

There was always action in Kyoto. Criminals, per say. Police constantly risking their lives to keep the innocent safe while detectives spent constant nights awake trying to solve cases. People were tricky in Kyoto, or at least, the criminals were.

Kyoto was probably the most dangerous city in Japan. Although most didn't know that until they moved to Kyoto and witnessed the horror themselves. Some are tricked by the happy families and lovely couples, but those are the lucky ones. The smart ones that knew how to protect their families or themselves.

However, others weren't so smart. Constantly, people were robbed or injured. It was rare, but once in a while, a murder as well. Although this was no problem for Akashi Seijuuro, the best undercover detective in Kyoto.

He has solved many cases. Even some from the past, from a few years ago or before he was born. He never had trouble with any case and that's why people wanted to hire him. Of course, he had many names so he couldn't easily be found by citizens. Although the police know about him, on his behalf, and whenever they have a confusing case they call him.

Whenever there was a peaceful night in Kyoto, people took advantage for as long as they could. It was rare to have such a break in a city of criminals. Akashi was always suspicious of those peaceful nights. He always imagined that at some point on a nice night he would be called in for a case.

Quiet nights always mocked him. _Teasing_ him. Give everyone false innocence and then the next day some kind of crime is committed. He was always tense on quiet nights in Kyoto.

'_What will pop up tonight? And if not tonight, what is in store for us tomorrow?'_ Akashi asked himself, his fingers tapping on the table. He nearly jolted when he heard a phone ringing and his hand instinctively went to his pocket. It wasn't the phone that was ringing.

He could hear a man behind him answer his phone happily. Akashi sighed, returning his hand to the table. Was he too tense? Perhaps this really would be a quiet night and he could relax for once. He hasn't remembered a day where he actually got to calm down and relax ever since he became a detective.

Of course he would never quit his job. He was too good at it and he could help people this way while serving justice. Besides, he was used to it. He heard another phone ringing and after a moment he realized it was his own. With another sigh, Akashi answered his phone.

"Yes?"

"Aka-chin."

"Ah, Atsushi." Akashi greeted. His childhood friend, named Murasakibara Atsushi, had also joined him in his career. He was lazy and unnecessarily tall, but he was smart under his lazy cover. He decided he would help Akashi and the police force, and he kept his promise. "Is something the matter?" If Murasakibara is calling, then something must have happened.

"Where are you?" Murasakibara asked.

"Downtown. Why?"

"You'll see any second now."

'_What?'_ Akashi was confused by the sentence and looked out his window. What would he be seeing? He kept his eyes focused, looking around. "Atsushi, I don't-" He stopped speaking when he heard a sudden scream from outside.

He looked out his window again until he found out where the scream came from. There was a body on the ground, an arrow sticking out of the back of the neck it seemed. What a painful death. "Atsushi, what is going on?" He asked quickly but calmly. He didn't go outside, not yet. It would be dangerous to rush out into danger.

He could hear police sirens in the distance and he knew the police must've knew this was going to happen.

"Someone has been spotted on the rooftops up town, and we tried to catch them but they injured several of our officers." Murasakibara answered. "Seems like some kind of archer. Our forces are chasing him now. I can tell he is already downtown, am I correct?"

"Yes, he just killed another person." Akashi said, watching closely. It seems like the archer is somewhere on his side of the street, so if he walked out and stayed by the door, he couldn't be shot. '_What could this be?'_

Akashi watched as people began running, probably hurrying to get home and away from the archer. They probably wanted to jump in their beds and pretend nothing ever happened or decide to move out right away.

"Atsushi, are you with the force or at the station?" Akashi asked, watching outside. Some people from the cafe are either running out or ducking under tables, just in case.

"I am still at the station. If anything else happens, tell me right away and we will write it down." Murasakibara said.

"Understood." Akashi said, watching someone else get shot in the chest. He hated sitting by but he couldn't simply run out there. What could he do?

Akashi suddenly stood up, looking outside with slightly wide eyes. It looked like lightning was zooming through people, some dropping to the floor, twitching or shaking. Blood sprayed everywhere when the light zoomed by or when an arrow pierced someone's body. What is happening to this city?

"Atsushi, did any of our men spot something that looked like lightning?"

"No. What is happening?"

"Something... Something with incredible speed is running around and causing people to fall with seizures." Akashi said, his hands twitching at the sight. How badly he wanted to go out and end the chaos but he couldn't.

"Incredible speed? How fast?"

"Probably the speed of light I don't know." Akashi never says 'I don't know' so Murasakibara knew it was serious.

"What is-" Akashi was shocked when he heard Murasakibara suddenly stop talking.

"Atsushi?"

After a few moments he got a reply. "I'm sorry. Something just happened by the station. There seems to be a big cat here... I want to say a panther but it's bigger than a lion."

"What?"

_'I know Kyoto is usually crazy but this is madness!'_

"Aka-chin, I think you should come up to the station whenever you can. Be careful." Murasakibara said. They would need his help to deal with this, but with the archer, lightning, and big cat, it would be impossible to go anywhere. Murasakibara was telling him to stay put until they head further downtown.

Once Murasakibara hung up with Akashi agreeing, the redhead sighed. How many times must he stay calm when there is death all around him? One thing he did know was that whatever was happening was not normal.

* * *

><p>The chaos went on almost all night. The police were no use. The killings continued until they eventually stopped before the sun rose. They just... disappeared without a trace besides the massacre they have done.<p>

Akashi, despite being tired from staying up all night in the cafe, headed to the station immediately. He made sure no big cat was lingering around the station before heading inside.

As expected the station was chaotic, just like last night in town. There were papers everywhere, some torn up. Akashi spotted multiple huge scratches along the desks and walls. '_Did the big cat get in the station?'_

There was blood on the ground and walls as well but not so much. He just hoped not too many people were hurt. He walked around, seeing some people hiding under their desks. Akashi told them it was safe to come out before continuing. Where was Murasakibara?

"Aka-chin."

Akashi turned when he heard his name. He was relieved to see that Murasakibara was alright. He walked closer, tilting his head. "Atsushi, are you injured?" When he got a no for an answer he continued. "What happened?"

"That cat I mentioned had somehow got in. It left probably ten minute before you got here." Murasakibara said. "I don't think anyone was able to call the ambulance. I just called one."

"Good work. I'm glad you're not injured but how many were?"

"Only two. No deaths. But what happened in town?" Murasakibara asked.

"There was death everywhere. As you said, there was an archer. He shot people but there was also something else." Akashi said.

"The lightning." Murasakibara murmured before looking outside. The ambulance had arrived it seemed. "I don't think we should talk about it here. Let's let them do their jobs. Let's go in the Record Room."

After making sure the paramedics could find the injured, the duo headed to the Record Room where the records of criminals, past cases, or any theories and suspicions were listed.

"I don't think anything like this has ever happened." Murasakibara said as he sat down in a chair by a desk with a computer. On the computer was more information on past cases and such.

"Let's just go over what we have." Akashi said and Murasakibara nodded in agreement. "We have an archer that appears to never miss. Every shot I saw him make, it always hit target. Then we have the lightning that traveled on the ground, either cutting people or causing them to have seizures. Then, as you witnessed, we have a big panther like cat that is bigger than a lion. Is there anything we missed?"

"I do not think so. Surely we would have heard about it or seen it." Murasakibara answered.

Akashi nodded, sitting back in his seat. How could anyone pull this off? It seems so unnatural, different... abnormal. "Atsushi, why don't you search up for any abnormal cases?"

"Eh? From how long ago?"

"As far as you can get." Akashi said. This seems almost like magic or witchcraft. He highly doubted it, but with everything happening, anything's possible now.

It took a few minutes of searching, but Murasakibara couldn't find anything on the computer. "I'm sorry Aka-chin but there's nothing about abnormal cases. Only things like insane case or satanic cases."

'_Could it be related with some kind of satanic insanity?_' Akashi asked himself before shaking his head. That seems too far fetched for even this situation.

"I didn't think I'd need to ever do this..." Akashi murmured, standing up. "Atsushi, let me use the computer. But I'll need you to look away for a minute."

Murasakibara was confused but got up so Akashi could use the computer. It must've been important if Akashi wouldn't show him of all people.

Akashi sat at the computer and began typing a code. Of course to get police information you need a password that only police officers gained. It was the same for the government but only a few people knew the password for it. However, Akashi had that password.

He has helped the government solve a few cases as well which not many people could do. He has gained their trust and thus, he received their password. He was allowed to look at their information so long as it was for justice only. This took years of trust, not just a few cases.

"Atsushi, you can look now." Akashi said after a minute. He began searching for creations the government might have found or created but nothing showed up about the things they have seen.

"Do you think the big cat and archer are normal? It's just the lightning right?" Murasakibara asked.

"No. You would know if that cat was normal or not. I haven't seen it but you know it's abnormal, don't you?" Akashi asked but received no reply.

"What about the archer?"

"Every person he hit, it was always in a vital spot. No one could get that lucky." Akashi concluded. He continued searching for a few minutes, not giving up.

Many studies of human behavior and chemicals that caused bad reactions came up. Strange creatures and awkward fossils appeared but was not related to what they were dealing with. '_So the government hasn't even found out about this?'_

"Wait." Akashi said aloud to himself, staring at a file. It was simply called 'Stones'. "Stones?" He found it peculiar. Why would the government bother with stones? It must've been something important.

He clicked on it, skimming through it. There was a picture of three small rocks, each looking like a rainbow was reflecting off them. '_Strange_.'

_**[**_ _**It is not exactly certain what they do but these stones allow abnormal changes in the human body. The furthest anyone has gotten is behavior change. It turns the most honest and kindest into insane and mentally confused people. Just getting close to it without a strong sense of mind can effect the human body. ]**_

"Sounds dangerous." Murasakibara commented.

_**[ However, two cases has occurred. One is that someone in the lab has been strong enough to withstand it's changing powers and could get close enough to pick it up. Upon touch, the man has been changed not mentally but physically. The change only got as far as fur sprouting from the skin but the change must've been painful, as the man has died in the middle of change. ]**_

"Could it be the big cat?" Murasakibara asked.

"Let's finish. They said two cases." Akashi replied.

_**[ The second case was even more of a surprise. One of the scientists in the lab that had gotten close to it has became mentally confused but that is not what is abnormal. They had been pregnant at the time and still had the baby. When it was born, the child was changed. With leathery wings and small black claws, it wasn't completely human no more. We suspected it was because of the stones radiation. It wasn't born normally either. It had in fact clawed its mother until it was free, ensuring the mother's death.**_

_**We had suspected the child to die like the man who touched the stone but it had lived. Instead of being insane, the child was actually quiet and innocent. At first. Though as it grew up, we suspected that the stones powers took place and turned the child insane by the time they were a teen. Placed in a special asylum before any damage could be done, wings and claws still intact and unable to be dealt with, the stones have also been hidden in a secret location, too dangerous to be studied. ]**_

Akashi and Murasakibara were silent for a moment before Akashi hummed. "What are you thinking about now Aka-chin?"

"Nothing really. Just might make a visit to a certain place..."

* * *

><p>After some research Akashi has finally found the asylum that the child has been placed at. It's been years since they have been locked up so they must've been an adult like him. They were actually almost his age. It was information he has gained in his research.<p>

The Asylum was in Tokyo which was a ways away but he still made the trip. It was important so it was no trouble for him. Perhaps this mutant could help him or give him any leads.

As he walked inside, Akashi went over the information in his mind. 'P_ossibly dangerous but highly doubtful. There has been no reports of violence from the mutant ever since he has been placed in the asylum. Dragon like wings and claws on hands. They also told me he was dangerously smart...'_ In his bag was pictures and information about a case that stumped the police and was almost impossible to solve for the average mind but after a few days, Akashi has solved it.

"Hello." Akashi was greeted by a man who began leading him through the halls as soon as he stepped in the asylum. No one really visited the asylum so as soon as he made the call to meet one of their patients, it had to be him as he was the only person to walk inside.

However when he called, they were surprised that he wanted to meet one of their most dangerous patients. He had told them it was for a case and reluctantly agreed. They seemed more concerned for Akashi rather than aggressive. Perhaps they were deadly scared of the mutant.

"He's in this room. Please lock the first door before entering the second." The man warned him.

'_So he has to have two doors huh?'_ Akashi thought as he nodded to the man. He opened the door and walked inside. It was just a small room that could only fit about three people. There was another door across from the door he just entered. _'Ah, it's like a space shuttle or submarine.'_

He closed and locked the door behind him, glad for the small light above him or else he would be in pitch black. He turned, staring at the door in front of him. Taking a deep breath, he walked closer before opening the door.

It had decent lighting inside although it was dark in all the corners of the room. However, one corner was almost pitch black which was strange. He walked inside, shutting the door behind him and locking it once more. He still hasn't spot the patient yet.

Akashi decided to study the room. There were ropes everywhere. Some on the hard walls and some hanging from the ceiling. There was also a few ropes going from one end of the room to the other, like a trip wire in a circus, the ones that people walk across. In one corner he could detect high stacks of books. So they like to read?

On another wall had steel bars that were placed firmly into the wall. He doubted someone with super strength could rip it out. They were almost like those bars that birds could climb in their cages when they couldn't fly.

"What an interesting room." Akashi commented out loud, hoping to get a reply.

"Why thank you." A soft voice replied, coming from the pitch black corner. "They added them when they found out I like climbing."

Akashi heard some movement and he suspected the patient was either getting up or climbing a hidden rope in their dark corner. "I can tell you like to read too."

It was silent for a moment until the voice came again. "And I suppose you do too." The voice came from the ceiling so Akashi suspected he climbed a high rope.

"Indeed I do. How did you know?" Akashi asked, walking to the middle of the room which was empty.

"Your eyes." They answered and Akashi was a bit surprised but he didn't show it. "Your eyes explain everything. Like how your surprised by my answer."

"It's a bit unfair if you can see me but I cannot see you." Akashi decided to reply with. He heard a small hum before a sigh. He looked up towards the dark corner, wondering if the mutant would show it self.

"But you want something. What is it that you could want?" The patient asked. However, Akashi could see a bit of movement in the dark and claws appeared. They were clinging to the long rope that stretched from across the room. '_What balance.'_

"You are very observant, aren't you?" Akashi asked with a bit of amusement. He heard a shuffle and the claws tapped the rope a few times, almost as if the patient was thinking.

"You are observant as well. I can tell you are observing me even though you cannot see me. You also observed my room too."

"Very smart." Akashi said, slowly sitting on the cold hard ground. He took the bag he had and removed the information and pictures of the troubling case. He wouldn't tell the mutant that it was solved. He wanted to see what they would think. "Do you like puzzles?"

"I enjoy puzzles. Riddles, books, whatever you can offer." The claws disappeared off the rope and soon Akashi heard a thump on the ground. '_They jumped off from that height?_'

He heard footsteps coming towards him however they stopped at the edge of the darkness. "What do you have to offer?"

"It's a case the police cannot quite solve. I have heard of your intelligence and I came to ask for your help." Akashi answered, looking towards the darkness.

He heard humming coming from the dark. There was suddenly a clicking sound and Akashi realized it was the claws again. "Then give it to me. I'll take a look at them." Akashi watched as hand reached out from the darkness. There was black sharp claws on the end of the fingers, replacing the normal human nails. Akashi took note of how the skin looked pale.

Akashi moved over and handed them to the patient. He was so close yet he couldn't see them yet. How unfortunate. The patient gently took the pictures and paper before disappearing back into the darkness. "Are you able to see in the dark?"

There was no reply. Akashi waited a few minutes, wondering if the patient wasn't as smart as they said.

"It wasn't an accident."

Akashi was surprised by the sudden voice. "Oh, it wasn't?" He asked, feigning surprise.

"No. It was sabotage." The voice answered. The hand had returned, sliding a single photo to Akashi. It was taken from a subway camera. It was a picture of people getting on the train from a side angle so the walls were shown too.

A single claw reached out, pointing to a teen boy who looked completely normal. "He is the one who did it. He was the one who caused the train accident."

"Oh? Why do you think that?" Akashi asked. "He isn't even looking at the train."

"No, he is." The voice replied. The claw moved, pointing at a long mirror on the wall. "He was looking at the train from here. From his angle, he has a perfect view of who gets on the train."

It didn't take long for Akashi to find that when he solved the case. It was obvious in his mind but it was something the police didn't find out. "Well, how do you know that he was able to do any of this? To blow up the front of a train on a bridge?"

"Look at his pockets." Akashi did as he was told. The teens hands were in his pockets. He heard a ruffle before another hand slid more picture pictures next to the other. It was just different angles and different times but the teen was in every one. "He always has his hands in his pockets. Though if you look close, on his hands is oil."

Akashi had only spotted this off of luck with his good eyes.

"He had been in a rush. If you look at his shoe in one photo, it has the same substance oil on it like his hands. He had to do it quickly while making sure whoever his target was got in the train."

"How did you spot this?" Akashi asked.

"It's like I Spy. You have to look at everything everywhere before finding your objective. You can't dive in blindly." The patient replied, making Akashi go silent in surprise although he didn't show it. "Continue."

"Now," He slid in the last of the pictures. It was of the bridge at different times in the day. "He wouldn't be able to do it without some kind of cover. See this car that stopped on the bridge, right next to the tracks? He has it so that his oil tank is not facing the camera. He pretended he was out of gas and decided to refill it out of the way of the cars but right by the track."

"Now, no idiot would stand right by train tracks when a train could come at any moment. He knew that the train wasn't going to come."

Akashi honestly didn't think of that but he didn't say it.

"While he was filling his car, he made sure some slipped out on purpose so it could fall on the tracks. Now that alone wouldn't be able to blow up a train or bridge. Probably cause a fire but nothing more."

He pointed back to the subway and pointed at a man walking inside the train. "He is acquainted with the other. He has some kind of explosive on him. Doesn't matter what, but it's enough to get the gas and fire to become an explosion."

"How do you know?" Akashi asked.

"He is tense, plus look at him in this picture." Akashi watched the claw point at another picture. The man was in it as well. He was looking at a photo of what appeared to be a family. "That is his family."

"How do you know this?" Akashi asked. He didn't even think of this.

The patient moved the papers with information on it, such as the Times and deaths on the train.

"He knew he would die to carry this plan out. The only reason he agreed was because of this man." Akashi watched as he pointed to a name on the paper of those who died. It was a famous name of someone who was rich. "He had a will that his money would be passed on to his only daughter. And that daughter is actually his daughter." He pointed back to the man looking at the photo.

"How-"

"The man has lost his family because his ex-wife left him for the rich man and took the daughter with her. The man was of course furious at the wife but he loved his daughter. He knew that if he killed the man that his daughter would be happy with getting the money."

"That's a big theory." Akashi said. "How are you so confident?"

"There's no harm if I'm wrong anyway. The case is already solved."

"What?"

"I know you wouldn't bring me an unsolved case like this. I can already tell that you solved it." The voice answered. Before Akashi could reply, they continued. "Very smart indeed. I would have believed it was unsolved if you hadn't given it to me. I can tell you are smart. You probably solved this in a matter of days while the police were ripping their hair out, didn't you?"

Akashi was silent in surprise. Has someone just... _surpassed_ him? "Yes. You are right."

"Then why do you need my help?" They asked.

"Something happened in Kyoto that even I cannot solve. However, I have found something that could be it. It also lead me to you." Akashi reached in his bag and got out photos of the stones. "Ever seen these before?"

He heard silence from the darkness. Were they thinking? "They found them..."

"Who found them?"

Akashi didn't get an answer although he heard movements. He was shocked to see the patient walk out of the darkness. They were short, probably a little shorter than him. They looked young although they were the same age.

They had light blue hair with cerulean eyes that were bright despite being in an asylum for many years. Their clawed hands hung at their sides, and behind him, black leathery Dragon wings drooped. "I don't know but no one was supposed to find them. They're too powerful for any human to handle."

"What are they exactly? Do you know?" Akashi asked.

"I don't know exactly but I do know they are powerful. I always sensed their power when I was younger." They answered. "No normal human can withstand them."

Akashi didn't answer for a moment, still studying the patient. He would need him. He needs his help. He hated to admit it but he truly did. "What is your name? I'm Akashi Seijuuro. Undercover detective." Akashi greeted.

"Oh I have heard of you." Kuroko answered which had Akashi tilting his head. However, before he could ask, Kuroko continued. He held out his hand in which Akashi took and politely shook.

"Kuroko Tetsuya, world famous detective that has solved troubling cases all around the world."

Akashi was taken back by the information. It was impossible but was certainly a surprise. If Kuroko was a detective why was he in an asylum?

"If you're wondering why I'm in an asylum, I have no where else to go. This is my home. I act insane sometimes to stay."

"But you can be free if you act normal." Akashi said.

"There is no place in the world for me. I have already been tainted by the stones powers. I have no family, no home besides here. This is my home and I like it here." Kuroko answered.

"So you have solved cases from around the world?"

"Yes. From America to Europe and to here. Everywhere." Kuroko said, letting go of Akashi's hand. He ambled towards a rope before clinging to it. Swiftly he began climbing until he made it to the ceiling.

"I see." Akashi said, clearing his throat while watching Kuroko climb and crawl on the ropes. _'He has amazing balance._' "Well, what do you know about the stones."

"Each has a different power. A lovely gift that's a hidden curse." Kuroko answered. "The first stone gives anyone any ability they want. Whether it's invisibility, super strength, or speed."

'_Speed. Could that be what I saw downtown?_' Akashi wondered.

"However, for that, a price ensues. It weakens the body the next day, leaving that person vulnerable." Kuroko continued, hanging from the high rope with one hand.

"Next stone. Allows anyone to be skilled in any combat or weaponry. It can ensure extra strength in hand to hand combat or can improve accuracy for guns."

"And bows?" Akashi asked.

"Bows, crossbow, spear, whatever you want." Kuroko said. "The price for this one is bad vision."

'_How ironic.'_ Akashi thought.

"Last one is probably the most painful of them all. One can turn into any beast they want, fake or real. They can imagine it anyway they want although there are limits on sizes. The price? Each time it's used, it takes off 5 years off your lifespan."

"How do you know this?"

"The stones told me. I can hear them giving information but it's inaudible to human ears." Kuroko answered.

"Why did you keep the information a secret from the government?" Akashi asked, watching as Kuroko let go of the rope. He landed on the ground although it was obvious he wasn't hurt.

"They thought I was insane, they wouldn't listen. Plus they already decided to hide the stones. How idiotic they were to keep them together." Kuroko said.

"I see." Akashi murmured. This information was useful. Very useful. He would definitely need Kuroko now. "Tetsuya."

Kuroko looked at him, hearing his first name. "Would you like to help me?"

"What's in it for me? I will gain nothing from helping you." Kuroko replied.

"You can gain freedom."

"I said I like it here." Kuroko said.

"Ah, but do you like these hard grounds? Cold steel and old ropes? Dusty books that isn't your reading level?" Akashi asked making Kuroko turn silent.

"What do you offer?"

"A new home all to yourself. You can live wherever you want and I'll get it done. You can have your own home that you don't have to pay for and your own new ropes and things to climb on. Plus new and better books." Akashi offered.

"Why are you trying so hard to get my help?" Kuroko asked although he knew the answer.

"Because you're the only one who can help." Akashi said.

Kuroko stayed silent, obviously thinking. He sighed, glancing at Akashi with those blue eyes of his. "I suppose it's killing a prideful man like you to beg. Fine. But do I get to choose where I live?"

"Yes. Any place in mind?" Akashi asked.

"Not yet but I'll let you know." Kuroko said.

"So you'll help." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"I guess I have no choice. Otherwise there is a chance that the human race is wiped out." Kuroko answered with a sigh.

Honestly, he was happy in his little home. Why did people have to find those annoying stones?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Akashi: 22 - Infamous detective throughout Japan, mostly in Kyoto<em>**

**_Kuroko: 21 - Secretly born child that has been radiated by the stones when in the womb. Born with black leathery wings and sharp claws. Has an unrevealed ability. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here we go~ I tried making it longer although it's still shorter than the first chapter. AND YUSH, ACTION (/owo)/ _**

_**And don't worry, it might be angst, but I'll most likely have a happy ending. Probably.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p><span><em>Recap: <em>

_So you'll help." It wasn't a question, it was a statement._

_"I guess I have no choice. Otherwise there is a chance that the human race is wiped out." Kuroko answered with a sigh._

_Honestly, he was happy in his little home. Why did people have to find those annoying stones?_

* * *

><p>Akashi stood by the wall of the inside training room, watching everyone. He had to make sure everyone was training like they were supposed to. No one could slack off, not ever since the massacre that hit the city two days ago.<p>

In that time, Akashi had gotten new information thanks to Kuroko. He had taken Kuroko under his custody temporarily for the case. He convinced Kuroko to come with him to Kyoto, promising him more new books, some high places to climb and even fly. The only place Akashi could think of was the police station, in the training yard or room. However, anyone could see him flying above the yard so he had to stay indoors.

It was a hassle just to get Kuroko to Kyoto. He had refused to ride in the car at first, since his wings wouldn't fit unless he folded them. He didn't enjoy folding his wings but he reluctantly agreed when Akashi said that Kyoto was hours away and Kuroko didn't have enough stamina for it. After all, he hasn't flown in years. Only little flutters from rope to rope but nothing more.

It definitely did surprise Akashi a little when Kuroko could actually fly. If a man did have wings, they wouldn't be able to fly no matter how strong because their bodies were too heavy. Kuroko had been born with a lighter body and less organs that wasn't necessary for his body. With a lot of weight taken off, he was able to fly whenever he wished. That was, if he gained more stamina.

Besides that, it's been helpful having Kuroko around. He could tell a lot of information about these stones. He already told him about the powers and prices, but he also told him more. Each stone told different things.

The beast stone, Kuroko liked to call it where one can turn into anything they want, spoke of mostly power. It told tales of ancient warriors that used their power to wipe out armies or take over land.

The ability stone, the one that allows those to have any ability they wish, spoke of trickery. Magic. Illusion. From Light to Darkness, Fire to Ice, it spoke of each advantage but also downfall. It urged the user to pick one while also speaking of other elements. It ended up confusing most who get close.

The last one, the weaponry stone, spoke of strategy and weapons of course. It told those who got close different strategies they could use with a sniper, such as distance and such. Though they suggested silent weapons, like crossbows or swords, to those the weak of heart or are easily startled.

It seemed confusing just hearing about them alone. Though Kuroko told him what happened if they're combined, all in one place. A regular human mind wouldn't be able to handle all the whispers. That's why so many in the lab went insane because the scientists did not realize that when together, the stones are dangerous. Akashi had asked Kuroko if he was affected by the stones when they were combined but he didn't get an answer. He didn't push it after that.

Instead, he asked different things about Kuroko. He found out that Kuroko did not choose his animal or beast. The stone chose it for him. The stone had told him when he was young that he would need it but when Kuroko asked why the stones did not answer. It was like getting a riddle that you could not answer because there wasn't one. That's what Kuroko said.

Akashi asked him if he was specialized in any weaponry and was surprised by the answer. He expected some kind of distant weapon since he could fly, but instead, he was specialized in a sword. Although crazy enough, Kuroko has never wielded a sword in his life. Once again, the stones told him.

At last, Akashi asked him what his ability was. This time Kuroko looked troubled. He said he didn't know. Akashi doubted it but he supposed he couldn't push Kuroko if he didn't know. Instead, they would focus on training Kuroko, getting his stamina up, and dealing with the case.

"Come on, he pulled the same move on you three times in a row!"

Akashi lifted his head, realizing his mind was wondering through the information he received. There was a big crowd in the middle of the room, some people shouting. Was there a fight? And not for training.

Akashi immediately headed over and despite being one of the shortest there, he easily pushed past everyone. He wasn't surprised to see one of his own officers in the middle, but he wasn't expecting to see Kuroko being the one to keep them down, nor did he expect to see claw marks on the newbie's arms or on one of his cheeks.

"This is not a street fight, everyone get back to training." Akashi ordered. Some moved away but most were curious of what was going to happen to the mutant.

Akashi knew that most of the officers didn't like him. They already witnessed first hand the massacre that happened two days ago with abnormal beings and now they're letting some random person with wings and claws wear their training tank tops and cargo pants as if they belonged. He wouldn't be surprised if that's the reason why a fight started.

"What happened?" Akashi asked as Kuroko moved away from the recruit. He didn't get an answer as the recruit stood up, brushing his clothes off. "Well?"

It was another moment of silence but before Akashi could speak, Kuroko beat him to it.

"Well, someone was looking for a fight and they got one." Kuroko said, making the recruit react.

"Don't talk about it like it's my fault!" They said, glaring at Kuroko.

"Taiga Kagami." Akashi said sternly, getting the recruits attention. "Give me your side of the story."

"I was just training with Tatsuya like normal until he had hit me with his devilish wings. Wouldn't have bothered me," Akashi narrowed his eyes slightly, knowing that it did bother Kagami. "Except the fact that the outside of his wings are hard and sharp."

Akashi saw that Kuroko lightly cuffed Kagami's back with his wing in warning although that made the trainee react, snatching his wing causing the boy to stumble a little. "Enough."

Akashi sighed although he was glad they moved farther apart. "Tetsuya, your side of the story?"

"I won't deny it, I did accidentally bump into him. Although I didn't mean it. And he started coming on to me like he wanted a fight so I decided to show him how." Kuroko said.

"You didn't have to claw me!" Kagami said.

"Its natural for me to use them. Don't be angry just because you lost."

"I said enough!" Akashi said, getting their attention again. He covered his eyes with his hand, shaking his head. Only two days had passed and Kuroko was already getting a bad reputation. He lifted his head, looking at Kagami.

"As punishment, you'll be-"

"Punishment? I'm the one injured here, and I didn't do anything wrong!" Kagami exclaimed.

"From what I saw, the mutant started the fight." Someone from the crowd said and there were some murmurs of agreement. Akashi glanced at all of them, silently telling them to shut up.

"I don't care. And Taiga, even if you are injured, that just proves that you need more training. Tetsuya helped you in fact." Akashi said and Kagami almost rebelled again but one glare from the redhead had the trainee shutting his mouth.

"Now Tetsuya, your punishment." Akashi said, turning to Kuroko. "Battle with me."

There were immediately shouts or whispers that filled the room. No one ever defeated Akashi in training or in a real battle. This mutant was sure to be defeated as well. After all, he only did just begin training to fight although most did notice that he seemed talented at being a fighter. Only Akashi knew why.

It had to be the stones. They gave Kuroko the intelligence he needed on strategy, weapons, trickery, everything. Akashi would need to be careful and on guard the whole time.

"I won't fly at all then." Kuroko said, stepping back. The crowd moved away so they had a lot of room to fight. Even Kagami moved back, wanting to witness the fight.

"Let's make a deal, Tetsuya." Akashi said as he removed his coat. Someone had come to take it so it didn't get in the way of the fight.

"What kind of deal, Akashi-san?" Kuroko asked, watching the redhead closely.

"If I win, you have to train with me and only me. No matter where I say, and almost when I say, unless there is an emergency or you cannot make it." Akashi said and Kuroko narrowed his eyes.

"That isn't all you want." Kuroko said, sending some murmurs throughout the crowd.

"You're getting better at observing, aren't you?" Akashi asked with a chuckle, getting into a fighting stance. Kuroko got into a different stance that was a little strange but it worked for him. He raised his arms, his piercing eyes watching Akashi's every movement. "No, that's not it. If I win, you will live in my home until the case is over."

Kuroko narrowed his eyes and Akashi could tell he didn't enjoy that. "And if I win, I get to go where I want, whenever I want." Akashi knew Kuroko was sensitive about his freedom of choice. "And I get to train with you, whenever and where ever I want." He said with a small smirk, making Akashi return it with amusement.

"I see. Well, it's a deal, Tetsuya. Good luck." Akashi said, raising his arms.

"Good luck." Kuroko murmured, watching Akashi. When he saw Akashi was in a defensive stance, he decided to attack first.

He made sure to watch Akashi closely as he suddenly dashed towards him. He took note of how Akashi moved his leg up, probably planning to throw him off by a kick towards the head.

He swiftly ducked down and aimed his claws towards Akashi's side. This seemed too easily...

Kuroko's eyes widened and his wing instinctively moved, blocking a hit from Akashi's hand. He jumped away, seeing Akashi do the same, shaking his hand. Kuroko noticed a few scratches but that was it. Luckily it wasn't bleeding.

"You have pretty good instincts." Akashi said as Kuroko got into a defensive stance, his wings ready to block.

"You're pretty quick." Kuroko said and Akashi just smirked. This time he dashed forward, showing more speed now than in his attack. It almost surprised Kuroko but he regained focus quickly.

Kuroko caught the fist that Akashi sent at him then another. Surely Akashi wouldn't fall for the same trick twice? His eyes widened when he saw Akashi jump up, pulling him closer by his hands before kicking him in the chest.

He fell back in surprise, his wings preventing him from being hurt in the fall. Kuroko immediately saw Akashi over him, and swiftly swung his leg. It caught Akashi off guard as his legs were swept out from under him. Kuroko got up as he fell and swung his arm, scratching Akashi's side before he fell. It only scratched his shirt and not his side.

Kuroko jumped back as Akashi swiftly got up. It was obvious he wasn't expecting that attack. This time there were no words, neither of them having anything to say. Instead, it was just attacks and blocks from then on.

It went on for a few minutes, both evenly matched. Though it was obvious Kuroko's lack of stamina was kicking in. He was getting tired, his movements slower and less effective. He was more set on defense rather than attack now.

Akashi was still swift but he wasn't strong enough to get past Kuroko's wings. He has been observing them actually. On the inside was a soft, black and leathery feeling. Though on the outside it was hard, probably to protect Kuroko like a shield. His claws were sharp too, easily piercing through skin.

He knew he was going to overwhelm Kuroko if this continued, but he just wouldn't give up. He was so determined, probably wanting his freedom. No, that isn't all that Kuroko wants. He isn't that kind of person. What was it?

Akashi nearly got hit with the end of Kuroko's wing which was sharp, almost like a blade. He ducked just in time before taking a chance. Kuroko didn't have his wings to defend him at the moment and he was wide open. Akashi dashed forward, his shoulder colliding with Kuroko's chest.

Kuroko, unsuspecting, fell back. The wind was knocked out of him which left his mind fuzzy for a few minutes, trying to find out how to react. Unfortunately he already hit the ground.

It had been silent so everyone in the room heard the crack from Kuroko's body when he fell. Akashi immediately became worried. '_That couldn't have been his head, right?'_

Kuroko slid a bit from the force but soon stopped. Although he didn't move.

"Is he dead?" One asked after a few moments when there was no movement.

Akashi ignored them and walked towards Kuroko. He just hoped he was alright. One of Kuroko's wings was covering his body although his face was still visible. His eyes were closed and he still wasn't moving. He didn't appear to be bleeding so what was that crack?

Getting an idea, Akashi gently rolled Kuroko onto his back. As he expected, he had slid on his wing. He lifted Kuroko's right wing and one of his hard scales from his wing fell.

_'It was his scale that cracked.'_ Akashi thought as he sighed in relief. But what made Kuroko pass out? He checked Kuroko's pulse just to make sure. It was still beating, a little fast but that was expected from their fight.

'_What happened then?_' Akashi thought in confusion.

He tilted Kuroko's face, humming softly. He moved his hand towards his closed eyes, being gentle as he carefully opened one of them. He was shocked to see that Kuroko's normal round pupils were changing back and forth from being round to slit, like a cats eye.

'_What is happening to him?'_ Akashi wondered. He noticed the trainees were still watching him.

"Tetsuya is fine. It was his scale that cracked. Now everyone get back to training. And Taiga, I'll give you your punishment later." Akashi said. Only when every one walked away after seeing Akashi's glare, did he pick up Kuroko.

"You should get some rest." Akashi quietly said to Kuroko even though he was asleep. He was honestly a little worried. Why were Kuroko's eyes changing back and forth like that? He supposed he would ask Kuroko if he was alright when he woke up.

* * *

><p>Akashi had taken Kuroko to his home which wasn't far from the station. He decided he was done with training for the day and deserved a rest. Of course he was worried about Kuroko and wished he could get him checked out but what could a normal doctor do about a mutated human?<p>

Akashi had decided to be patient. He did his normal chores that he did when he was home. Clean it up a little, make sure everything was working and in place. He wanted to make dinner but he didn't know what Kuroko liked.

Shrugging, Akashi decided to make something anyway. Maybe just something small for himself and when Kuroko woke up, he could tell him what he enjoys.

Heading to the kitchen, Akashi began making something simple. 'P_erhaps an omurice._' Akashi thought as he gathered the utensils he needed.

As he cooked, he thought about Kuroko while he focused on his dinner. He was an excellent fighter but his stamina was troublesome. He might've won if he had a lot more stamina. Although how it is now, Kuroko would never beat Akashi unless he improved his stamina.

Other than that, he had great speed, balanced power, and outstanding instincts. His body seems to move as if it was made to fight. Although he wondered how Kuroko would fight if he was able to fly.

'_Or if he had an ability.'_ Akashi idly thought. What ability would Kuroko choose if he had the chance? Akashi wasn't too sure yet but he guessed it didn't matter. If he didn't have one, he didn't have one. Although it would be cool if he had some kind of fire blast or something since he does have Dragon wings and claws.

Soon enough his meal was done. Luckily he didn't zone out again or else it would have burned. He sat in his living room, eating his meal while checking the time. It's been a few hours since Kuroko's been asleep. It was pretty much dark out. Well, it didn't matter. Kuroko would be staying with him during the case since he had indeed won the fight.

After his empty bowl was set on the table, Akashi turned his head when he heard quick footsteps on the steps. So Kuroko was awake and must've been confused on where he was.

He got up, and as he expected, it was Kuroko. He seemed fine and his eyes were normal although they seemed startled. "Tetsuya?"

Kuroko walked towards him quickly, his clawed hands clinging to his shirt. Nightmare?

"Tetsuya, what's-"

"One's close. One of the people that had the stones are close. I can feel it. I can sense their powers. Very close." Kuroko said, and Akashi finally noticed that his hands were twitching and his wings were tense.

"Which one?"

"I think I hear whispers of a bow ." Kuroko said.

'_The archer!'_ Akashi immediately thought. He pulled Kuroko close, looking around. His windows weren't open but their blinds weren't closed. His eyes just caught something shining before his window broke.

Akashi didn't notice that Kuroko moved his wing around him and whatever flew through the window hit it. However Kuroko was unharmed thanks to the hard cover on the outside.

"Guess this is what the stone meant when they said I would need these." Kuroko said, his words playful although he was completely serious.

"I saw where he was." Akashi said, watching as Kuroko's wings kept move of his body covered. But what about Kuroko? His back and legs were vulnerable. Surely he knew this?

"He's probably after you." Kuroko said, trying to move Akashi behind the couch.

"He's not, Tetsuya and you know it."

Kuroko looked up at Akashi, a bit surprised. "You think so too... Either way, it's dangerous for you. Hide behind the couch for now where he can't get you."

"He's after you. If anyone needs to hide it's-"

Akashi was cut off by Kuroko's gasp of pain. He legs buckled before he fell to the ground, leaving Akashi unprotected. On the back of his leg, Akashi could clearly see the arrow driven in the flesh. Oh how he hoped Kuroko was alright and a vital point wasn't hit.

Hurriedly, Akashi pulled Kuroko behind the couch and out the archers view. Kuroko was breathing heavily, probably trying to calm down and relax so the pain wasn't so great. It must've hurt being shot with an arrow.

"Do you want me to pull it out?" Akashi asked Kuroko, although even if he answered no, he still would.

"You have to. It might have poison." Though Kuroko seriously doubted it. The archer probably wanted him alive.

Akashi nodded, moving carefully so he was by Kuroko's leg. "We need a towel, disinfectant, and bandages though."

"He will try to move to another building to get a good angle on us. You have a few minutes." Kuroko said, sounding out of breath. Akashi could see that blood was already soaking the bottom of Kuroko's pant leg.

Akashi made sure the archer wasn't on the same building before dashing off. Why now of all times? Two days and they already returned? And what do they want with Kuroko?

As he hurried to go get the things he needed, he was thinking hard. Perhaps it had to do with the stones? He wouldn't be surprised. But of that's so, why didn't they attack him when he was in the asylum?

'_They never met before, I'm sure. Then why would they want him? They don't know anything about Tetsuya. They wouldn't be able to get much information in such little time, especially since Tetsuya never really been outside.'_

It was all confusing making Akashi sigh. Why did these stones have to appear in the possession of immature and irresponsible people?

'_Wait... could they have turned insane?_' Akashi wondered as he rushed back to Kuroko. Of course! Why didn't he think of that? Perhaps the effects of the stones did turn them insane and maybe they weren't strong enough to withstand it, but were perhaps influenced to use it by the stones themselves. It was a long shot but perhaps he could ask Kuroko.

Akashi looked at Kuroko's pant leg, seeing that it was completely dark red. There was also a puddle forming under the leg. Kuroko was having a little trouble breathing, only able to take light breaths.

"Took you long enough." Kuroko hissed out. Akashi looked at him and noticed his pupils weren't round but cat like again. He supposed it happened when Kuroko started feeling weak.

Akashi didn't reply, instead grasping the arrow. He looked at Kuroko, wondering if he would be able to handle the pain. Kuroko just groaned, glaring at Akashi. "Don't worry, it's not like I'm dying and we are on a time limit of getting shot by an archer. Please, take your time!"

Akashi narrowed his eyes at the sarcasm. Whatever, if Kuroko wanted it then he would get it. Besides, it might be best to get it out as soon as possible. As quickly and carefully as possible, Akashi glanced at Kuroko before ripping the arrow out of him.

Even a mutant like Kuroko who felt less pain shouted out in pain. His claws scratched at the wooden floor, making deep marks. Akashi even noticed some pained tears leaving his eyes. He felt guilty but it had to be done.

Akashi got the towel and wrapped it around Kuroko's leg to stop the bleeding for now. "I need to move you into a different room."

"The bathroom. There's no window in there, right?" Kuroko asked, sounding pained. Akashi nodded and gave Kuroko the disinfectant and bandages before picking him up. Keeping pressure on the towel covering Kuroko's leg, he swiftly carried him to the bathroom.

Akashi closed the door before placing Kuroko on the floor. Luckily Akashi had a big bathroom and it wasn't a hassle to get around. He kneeled down, now using the towel to clean as much blood as he could.

"Tetsuya, keep your eyes open." Akashi said when he noticed Kuroko was drifting off.

"I know I know. Please focus on what you're doing." Kuroko said, his voice weak.

'_Mutant or not, he needs to go to a hospital. I'll have to pay a doctor to keep this secret.'_ Akashi thought as he got the disinfectant. "This is going to sting."

Kuroko merely winced when the liquid covered his wound but had no strength to do anything else. Now that the blood was out the way, Akashi could see that the wound wasn't so bad. At least for a mutant like Kuroko.

He wrapped it in bandages, taking care so he didn't hurt Kuroko any further. He has already been hurt enough so he supposed he deserved a break.

Once he was done with that he looked at Kuroko to make sure he was okay. He was still awake, looking at Akashi. "...Thanks."

"Don't mention it. Now, to get you to a hospital." Akashi said. "Although we will have to wait a little while. Think you can survive for a little longer?"

"I'll be fine." Kuroko said, slowly sitting up even though he could barely move.

"Just rest." Akashi said with a sigh. Kuroko looked at him but knew he was right. He sighed, leaning against the wall. If any trouble arose, he would either sense it and wake up or Akashi would wake him up.

Kuroko closed his eyes, quickly passing out due to blood loss and the pain in his leg. Akashi watched him, a little worried. The archer was probably the least of their problems. What will they do when they deal with super speed and a huge beast?

* * *

><p>Akashi had waited about an hour before checking his house. There was no sign of the archer outside and they didn't enter his house. With that, Akashi had taken Kuroko to a hospital quickly. During the ride, he had called a doctor (Which he so rarely did while driving) and told them to meet him in secret. No one could know about the patient he was bringing and it was important. Governmental important.<p>

Soon enough Kuroko was taken to an empty room all for himself and was resting. Akashi had offered to donate blood if it was ever necessary. He ended up having to give some to Kuroko in the end even though he despised needles. Though if it kept Kuroko alive, he wouldn't mind.

Now he sat by Kuroko's bed, watching over him. The archer could be anywhere, ready to take Kuroko. He doubted that they would just kill Kuroko, at least not without reason. They probably wanted him alive, but why?

Information perhaps? But how did they even know about Kuroko? His presence has been kept secret and he rarely went out. How could they have found him?

Akashi remembered Kuroko saying he sensed the person was close. Could they be the same? It could explain why they never found Kuroko in Tokyo. Plus they only received them about two days ago, if not there, from what Akashi gathered.

"Mm, Akashi-san?"

Akashi looked at Kuroko, relieved that he was okay. "Honestly, two days into the case and you're already in a hospital."

"Not my fault." Kuroko said with a huff before grimacing. "I hate hospitals. And needles."

"Well if you don't get injured you don't have to come here." Akashi said. Kuroko rolled his eyes before moving his blanket. He looked at his treated leg, tilting his head. "Wait, you brought me to a public hospital?"

"Only one doctor knows of your existence here. They are most trusted and won't tell anyone else." Akashi reassured. It was silent for a moment so Akashi decided to ask about his prediction. "So, they can sense you too, can't they?"

"I suppose so." Kuroko said, shrugging. "Its expected. If I can sense them, they can sense me too. Plus I have all three powers from the stones so I can be sensed easily."

"So they probably want you for information I'm guessing?" Akashi asked.

"Yes, most likely. It's dangerous to get close to all three stones combined." Kuroko reminded Akashi who just nodded.

"So," Akashi gave Kuroko a dangerous look. "You said you had all three powers from the stone, yet every time I ask about your ability, you say you don't have one. Is someone lying?"

"I don't have to tell you." Kuroko said, looking away.

"Any information is important Tetsuya." Akashi insisted.

"I can't use it freely anyway. It doesn't matter." Kuroko said, glancing at Akashi. His eyes were hard, warning Akashi not to push it.

Akashi hummed but didn't push it. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I heal fast."

"Good. I don't want to stick around much longer." Akashi said. "I'll take you to the station for now. You'll be protected there."

Although that wasn't the only reason why he was returning to the station late at night. He needed to plan and think. The archer now knew where his home was and probably knew that Kuroko stayed at the station most of the time. That could put his men in danger. What should he do?


	3. Chapter 3

_**Still not longer than the first chapter- Well I tried guys, I really did. Although this is definitely ending next chapter. I don't want you guys waiting a long time for the next chapters, besides, I did say it would be a short story. Don't worry, I already got the ending all planned and cool. Just need to type. Don't know when it's going to be posted... **_

_**Well, enjoy please. **_

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_"So," Akashi gave Kuroko a dangerous look. "You said you had all three powers from the stone, yet every time I ask about your ability, you say you don't have one. Is someone lying?"_

_"I don't have to tell you." Kuroko said, looking away._

_"Any information is important Tetsuya." Akashi insisted._

_"I can't use it freely anyway. It doesn't matter." Kuroko said, glancing at Akashi. His eyes were hard, warning Akashi not to push it._

_Akashi hummed but didn't push it. "How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm fine. I heal fast."_

_"Good. I don't want to stick around much longer." Akashi said. "I'll take you to the station for now. You'll be protected there."_

_Although that wasn't the only reason why he was returning to the station late at night. He needed to plan and think. The archer now knew where his home was and probably knew that Kuroko stayed at the station most of the time. That could put his men in danger. What should he do?_

* * *

><p>Akashi sat alone in his office, looking at pictures. He was obviously in deep thought. Kuroko was in the training room which was down the hall. He was practicing on flying since it's been years since he's flown freely. He would need to get used to it and increase his stamina.<p>

The redhead was trying to figure out what to do about the archer. The archer had attacked them a week ago and injured Kuroko's leg. They were lucky Kuroko heals fast, although he is still healing and has to take it easy.

Akashi studied the photos of the stones and also a few others they have found on the internet. Apparently someone who has lived during the massacre in town caused by the abnormal people had taken pictures and uploaded them. It was either blurry or too dark but anything was useful at this point.

He didn't know what their motives were when attacking the town that one night. Was it out of insanity or were they looking for Kuroko? He wanted to rule the last one out because Kuroko told him that they had to be in a certain range to sense when another stone is close. So was it just out of mental confusion from the stones? Did the whispers get to their heads?

He remembered Kuroko saying that unless one had a strong mind when approaching the stones, they would go insane. When he pushed a bit more, Kuroko told him that even if they didn't go insane, no one would be completely unaffected. He told Akashi that since he had such a strong and focused mind, if he approached one stone, he could get away with only little mental confusion.

_If the archer knows, do the others? _Akashi wondered, narrowing his eyes slightly as he looked at the picture with the stones. _If so, when will they come? Who will come next? Or perhaps they will attack as a group?_

Akashi shook his head. No, they all wanted Kuroko to themselves. They could only hear certain information from their stones as Kuroko informed him. They now thirst for power but it would be impossible to get close to all three stones. Not only would they go completely insane but it would be hard to steal the stones from others.

They knew about Kuroko now because Akashi brought him to Kyoto. They sensed all three of the stones radiation coming from him. They knew that if they wanted the information from the other stones, they had to take him. Alive.

Kuroko didn't seem to bothered, Akashi noticed. He probably thinks he can handle it. Akashi wasn't so sure but after all, there are things he still doesn't know about Kuroko.

_Like his power. _Akashi mentally thought. Every time he asked, Kuroko pushed it aside of avoided it. Akashi knew he had one no matter how much he denied it. Was it that dangerous? Or perhaps it had a too risky consequence? Like how every time the beast stone let's you change, it took five years off your lifespan? He was so curious but he knew he couldn't force Kuroko to tell him.

Akashi sighed, setting the photos down and leaning back. They would need to find everything out quickly. If not, the city and Kuroko could be in danger.

He slowly stood up, deciding to check on Kuroko. It was late and there were only a few in the station in case anyone had any emergencies and called 911. However, Kuroko was alone in the training room when he last left him. About an hour or so ago. He wondered how the boy was getting along.

Akashi headed down the hall towards the training room. When he made it to the door, he quietly opened it, peeking inside. He expected seeing the mutant either flying or resting but instead they were practicing their fighting skills.

Wearing the normal cargo pants when covered the bandages on his leg and wearing no tank top this time, Kuroko was practicing to improve not only his stamina but also his strength and fighting technique. Sure a punching bag wasn't a moving target but it was better than wasting his time to learn just how to fly. There will be times where he can't fly.

Akashi watched as Kuroko was in his awkward stance but it worked best for Kuroko. He was quick on his feet, moving around, staying in motion. Sometimes his arm would lash out, his attack quick and effective even if it didn't seem that strong. The redhead leaned against the doorway, watching the mutant.

He heard the quiet pants coming from Kuroko aside from the movement of his feet and the punches against the bag. However the boy didn't stop and Akashi wondered if he was too stubborn to take a break. He almost called out to him but decided, why not? Let's see how this plays out.

Kuroko continued moving, almost strategically. Sometimes he would even jump back or duck as if someone was fighting back. Akashi crossed his arms, wondering if Kuroko would even hear him if he called his name. He seemed so into it, as if in a sort of zone.

Akashi tilted his head, noticing something different. Was it just him or were Kuroko's attacks getting stronger and faster? This certainly didn't happen during their fight. Perhaps the more he was in the zone, the stronger and faster he was? He must have been distracted when they fought.

No, he was overwhelmed and couldn't think. He couldn't think during their fight because he wasn't expecting Akashi to be that good in hand to hand combat. Akashi remembered seeing Kuroko's blue eyes turn to slits as if in fear.

He was pulled out his thoughts when he heard the punches got louder. Akashi just stared in interest as Kuroko ended his self training with a high jump which he probably used his wings to help with. As soon as his uninjured foot collided with the bag, it was like an invisible force broke the chain holding it up and it flung a short distance across the room. Well, that was certainly interesting.

Akashi watched as Kuroko landed, standing still. He was staring at the bag that was now on the floor. He must be anxious or guilty for breaking the chain. Kuroko turned towards the door, probably going to go tell Akashi what happened. He stopped in surprise when he saw the redhead was already there.

"Impressive." Akashi complimented, walking away from the door so it finally shut.

"So how long have you been watching?" Kuroko asked, regaining his breath.

"For a while." Akashi answered. Kuroko didn't answer. "Don't worry about the punching bag. We have more chains to hang it up."

"I still apologize for breaking it." Kuroko said, stretching his limbs and his wings. Akashi was still impressed by his black, sharp wings.

"As I said, don't worry about it." Akashi reassured, patting Kuroko's head.

"Please don't touch me." Kuroko said. Akashi ignored his request.

"How is your leg?"

"It is fine."

"If it hurts-"

"I heal fast. Don't worry." Kuroko said, stepping back a little as if to prove he was okay.

"I'm just making sure." Akashi said before gesturing to the wall. There were a few benches for the trainees to take breaks when they were training hard. "Should we sit down?"

Kuroko hesitated before sighing, walking over to a bench. He sat down, his breath calming a little. He didn't even mind when Akashi sat next to him.

"So is that your abili-" Before Akashi could even finish the word 'ability', Kuroko interrupted him.

"I'm never going to use it so stop asking." Kuroko growled sternly. Akashi got the hint, sighing softly.

"Fine. I'm just curious."

"Being curious is dangerous you know."

Akashi didn't reply, just watching Kuroko. The boy noticed the lack of reply and looked at Akashi. "What? You're not going to push it?"

"If Tetsuya doesn't want me to then I won't." Akashi said.

"Really? It's only been a week, I'm sure you're still curious."

"I am, but I don't wish to annoy Tetsuya." Akashi replied, smiling softly when Kuroko huffed and looked away.

Kuroko slightly wrapped his wings around himself although he could still look at Akashi. "So what were you doing, watching me?"

"I was checking up on you." Akashi answered. "How is the flying and stamina training?"

"It's going well." Kuroko replied, closing his eyes. "I managed to fly around for a few minutes."

"A few minutes?"

"I haven't flown in years okay?" Kuroko grumbled, glancing at Akashi with a glare.

"Yes yes of course. My apologies." Akashi apologized, his smile never fading.

It was silent for a few minutes, both of them just relaxing and enjoying each other's silent company. Though Kuroko soon became uncomfortable. He was so used to talking about the case whenever they were together. What was he supposed to do? It didn't help that he was a social outcast.

"So.. About the case." Kuroko said, looking at Akashi. He stopped talking when he noticed the curious look on Akashi's face. "What?"

"You broke the silence just to talk about the case?"

"Don't you want to ask me for anymore information?" Kuroko asked.

"Yes but... not about the case. We've been here together for more than a week but we barley know each other." Akashi said.

"What else do you need to know about some mutant with wings?" Kuroko asked, a little edgy. However, Akashi just smiled, leaning his head on his hand.

"Like what's your favorite color?"

Kuroko stared at him, wondering if he was serious. He then sighed, grumbling slightly. "Blood red."

"So you like my hair?"

"I said blood red, not your hair." Kuroko snapped half heartedly.

Akashi chuckled, enjoying teasing the boy. "I like cerulean. The color of the sky." Akashi replied even though Kuroko didn't ask, his hand reaching out to touch the mutants hair. Surprisingly he didn't move from the touch.

"Alright then. What else do you want to know?" Kuroko asked, facing Akashi where he sat.

"What's your favorite food?" Akashi asked. "I enjoy tofu soup."

"I don't necessarily have a favorite food. I didn't get a large variety of foods at the asylum." Kuroko answered truthfully.

Akashi hummed slightly, making sure to remember everything. "About the asylum... When they decided to take you to it, were you acting insane that time, or was it..?"

"The stones?" Kuroko asked even though he knew the answer. He looked away, sighing. "Yes. The first time was the stones."

"Why?" Akashi asked. "I thought you said you could hear all their whispers yet didn't go insane."

"I can hear them from a distance. Remember the archer?" Akashi remembered how Kuroko told him he heard the whispers of a bow even though the archer was buildings away. "But one day I got too close. I was curious. I snuck into the room where the stones were kept but it was a huge mistake."

Akashi wondered if the boy would continue. If he didn't, he wouldn't force Kuroko. After all, this was private for him, plus it was the event that made his whole life turn.

"I thought you said no normal human can withstand the stones. Are you no exception?" Akashi knew it sounded rude, basically calling Kuroko something else other than human, but he needed to know.

"I'm not a complete monster." Kuroko murmured. "I am still half human, I guess you can say. I am no exception. So when I got too close, I lost it." Akashi moved a little closer, silently telling Kuroko he would listen but not judge. He was there for comfort. "Long story short, I became the monster everyone there believed I was. I injured, thankfully never killed, a few scientists but I did ruin a lot of experiments in progress and trashed one of the labs. They decided I finally lost it and once I was out of the room, I became myself again. Basically I can get closer to them all together a lot more than a normal human, but too close and I still go insane."

They were both silent for a few moments before Kuroko sighed softly. "But it doesn't matter. It's in the past."

"That's right." Akashi said, surprising Kuroko. "And it wasn't ever your fault. It was the stones."

"I know. I don't need your reassurance." Kuroko said. Akashi wondered if he was mad but the smile on Kuroko's lips said otherwise. "But thanks."

"It's nothing. I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me that." Akashi said.

"Just saying. Might help the case." Kuroko said, shrugging.

"You always direct it back to the case." Akashi teased before standing. "Come on, it's getting late. Well, even more late. It's almost midnight."

"Really?" Kuroko asked, standing up. "So I've been training for... about an hour and a half?"

Akashi nodded, confirming his estimation. He began walking, Kuroko following. Kuroko had a small room in the station just for himself. And by small room, he meant the medics room. And by just for himself, it was only Kuroko's at night, unless there was an emergency. "Let's get you-"

"What is that?"

Akashi stopped when Kuroko did. He heard it as well. It was a loud bang, as if doors slamming open. There was another bang a few seconds later, only getting closer to the training room.

Kuroko suddenly growled a little, his eyes a little wide. Akashi glanced at him before at the door where the sound was coming closer. Something was coming, and guessing by Kuroko's reaction, it was a stone user.

"Whatever it is, it's fast." Kuroko said aloud, staring at the door.

_The lighting. _Akashi immediately thought. So that's who was coming next. "Then we better move away from the middle of the room."

However before they could make any moves, the doors finally busted open. Kuroko, on instinct, took to the air. Akashi had to throw himself to the side to avoid the lightning fast figure from running into him. He stood up as soon as he landed on the ground, facing the figure who eventually stopped so they don't run into the wall.

Instead of just lightning in the shape of a human, it actually was a human. Their hair was a yellow as the lightning they became when running. Their eyes were piercing, even from afar. Nothing else seemed peculiar about them however. Nothing except the few electrical sparks that flickered by their body.

Akashi could still hear Kuroko in the air above him, his almost silent flaps of his wings telling him his location. They were surely after Kuroko. It was obvious because they just stared at Kuroko in the air.

Akashi thought fast, wondering what to do. What could he do against them? Kuroko might be a match against them but what if he wasn't? Plus he couldn't have Kuroko fight by himself. But what could a normal mortal like himself do?

_Where is everyone else? _Akashi immediately thought. Surely the men in the station would have noticed the lightning. But where were they? Or did the lightning kill them all?

"Go get your men." Kuroko suddenly said.

"What?" Akashi asked. "And let you face him alone? Don't be a martyr Tetsuya."

"Just go get your-"

"Don't try to be a hero Tet-"

"I'm not trying to be a hero!" Kuroko snapped, cutting Akashi off. "I'm not trying to be a hero. I'm not even doing something heroic." Akashi listened to Kuroko although he glanced at the person with the ability stone. They weren't attacking, seeming interested in what Kuroko was saying. Why..?

"I'm merely doing what's right. And I'll do it again and again if I have to." Kuroko growled. "Besides, what can you-"

He was cut off, Akashi jumping in surprise when the whirl of lightning tackled Kuroko out of the air. Upon contact Akashi could see the electricity transferring to Kuroko, electrifying him a little. However he didn't seem too hurt by it, growling as he tried to get the taller blonde off him. Akashi saw he was getting burns on his hands from the electric but Kuroko didn't pay any mind.

He stared for a moment before not wasting anytime. This person was still human, just fast. He was sure a few gunshots that hit would hurt it. Akashi ran, the lightning not even paying attention to him. He hated leaving Kuroko behind, but he needed to get him help.

Akashi swiftly left the training room, running down the hall. Even if there wasn't any men alive in the front office, he could quickly call some to come in immediately then go get a gun and help Kuroko as much as he could.

He glanced into some rooms as he ran, frowning when he noticed the fallen, motionless bodies. If the people in their offices were killed, he knew the front office won't have any alive men.

Once Akashi made it, his theory was confirmed. The men were either dead or unconscious. Akashi had no time to check if they were actually dead, immediately going to the phone. He had to call Murasakibara, he would call everyone else available and get them to come down.

Akashi absolutely hated this as he called Murasakibara, quickly telling him to get some officers to come to the station. He hated how he wasn't helping Kuroko fight. He could be injured or gone by now and he was here on the phone.

"Dammit Tetsuya." Akashi growled once he hung the phone up. He ran back down the halls, planning to go to his office and get his handgun. However he abruptly stopped when he heard a crash from the front office. It sounded like glass shattering.

Not taking any chances, Akashi continued running. He was close to his office by the time he heard loud thumps down the hall, like something big was running. Akashi ran into his office, moving behind the door. He waited a few moments, knowing whatever it was would think that this room was either empty or had a dead body.

Once the thumps passed his room, he waited another moment. Although he heard the training room door burst open again and he stepped out his office. He managed to get a glimpse of a large tail before the door closed. _The big cat!_

Forgetting to get his gun, Akashi ran to the room. Kuroko can barely handle one alone, what will happen if he faced two?

He opened the door immediately, stopping at the sight. As he thought, Kuroko was already wounded from the fight with the lightning. Several parts on his body were black as if burnt, some even leaking blood. He had new, fresh claw marks on his injured leg that was bleeding heavily because of the last wound.

The outside of his wings were fine, however the inside had a few scratch marks, thankfully not deep. Kuroko was also panting heavily, but still tried to at least defend himself. In other words, Kuroko wasn't going to win this fight now.

Akashi wondered if the archer would come but dismissed the thought. There were no Windows in the room for the archer to snipe through. Besides, he had to focus on the unfair fight in front of him. Kuroko wouldn't stand a chance against both of them.

Akashi could only helplessly watch as while Kuroko tried to dodge the lightning, the big panther had pounced, taking Kuroko's wing in its jaws. The mutant winced before trying to throw the beast off. Despite his wounds, Kuroko still lashed out, punching and even kicking despite his injured leg.

Akashi finally regained his self and ran towards the fight. He inwardly cursed himself for forgetting his gun but he didn't have time to go and get it. He headed for the panther that had a hold of Kuroko's wing. He's never seen a cat so big.

It was definitely a panther with sleek black fur, however it really was big. Bigger than an average male. Which meant it's claws and fangs were more deadly. Even knowing this, Akashi had jumped on its back without a thought. He wrapped his arms around the beasts neck, pulling hard.

He succeeded in distracting the beast, making it let go of Kuroko's wing. Although he didn't think hanging on would be this hard. The beast swung its head and body, trying to get him off. He held on tightly, refusing to give up so easily.

Akashi forgot that this beast was actually a human and was shocked when the beast fell back. He was forced to let go so he wouldn't get crushed by the big cat.

Once the beast got up, so did Akashi. Only for him to quickly dodge a pounce from the beast. He turned and so did the big cat. _It's certainly fast. _Akashi thought.

He almost jumped when he heard a shout of pain. Akashi turned his head, shocked to see that it wasn't Kuroko who was hurt but instead the power stone user. Akashi didn't know how, but Kuroko somehow managed to throw the stone user away despite his injured state. Kuroko truly was a skilled fighter.

Akashi's moment of shock was renewed when he felt something heavy crash into him. He forgot about the big cat. The force actually flung him away a little like how Kuroko threw that stone user away. He was only thankful that he didn't hit his head when he fell onto the cement ground although he was dizzy.

He lifted his head slightly, looking around with fuzzy vision. Why wasn't the big cat coming to finish him off? Then he heard sounds of fighting again. Was Kuroko taking it on himself again? He could barely handle the lightning, how would he be able to handle the beast?

Akashi slowly sat up, needing to help Kuroko. He knew he had to if Kuroko wanted to have even the slightest chance of winning. Although what could he do? He couldn't fight them at all with bare hands but he couldn't leave to go get a weapon. _But I can't leave Tetsuya alone..._

He deliriously watched the fight, wondering what to do. His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed something from across the room. The other stone user besides the beast was getting up.

What does he do? He had to warn Tetsuya and do all he could. Akashi tried standing, glad that nothing seemed broken or sprained. He was about to yell out Kuroko's name to get his attention although he wasn't quick enough. After all, how could he stop someone that's the speed of light?

The power stone user had already moved, heading towards the unsuspecting fighters. It had almost gotten Kuroko by surprise but Kuroko had noticed the flash of light. He moved to jump to the air, to hopefully fly away from the attack. He barely got a few feet off the ground before the beast jumped, taking one of Kuroko's unprotected wings into its jaws. It didn't break the scales on the outside but it did tear a bit on the inside.

Kuroko must have been in too much pain to yell or shout, even as he was thrown to the ground by those strong jaws. Akashi winced instinctively as he heard a loud snap. It was like the one during their fight, but much louder and more painful. He knew why. He wished he didn't see it, but he couldn't erase it from his memories even if he wanted to. He could clearly see Kuroko's black wing twisted in an odd angle. The bone must be broke. He wouldn't be able to fly.

"Tetsuya...?" Even if his voice was quiet, Akashi hoped that Kuroko would hear him. He was not moving despite heavy breathing. At least he knew Kuroko wasn't dead. Though would that matter now? He watched as the beast and the now normal blonde walk towards the body. The boy had easily picked up Kuroko and placed him on the beasts back. They were really going to take him.

Akashi watched as the beast started walking, careful so Kuroko didn't drop. What could he do? Kuroko was out cold and he couldn't face two stone users alone. Could he follow? He was sure that the archer was probably waiting outside if he thought about it. Then back up was a mistake. Who knows, maybe they were already dead outside.

He was freed from his thoughts when he saw a bright light. It only took a few seconds to get closer until he felt a pain in his head. After that, Akashi didn't fight it, and it all went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry for Seijuuro being all weak at the end. I think I just got lazy because I was almost done typing the chapter for almost a month now but just never finished it so I just wanted to end it. But please do enjoy. <strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Well I hope it's alright. I'm actually kind of satisfied with it so I hope you guys enjoy it. Cause like, Damn, more than 13,000 words? That's almost as big as my "Miracle Gaming" One shot. **_

_**I hope y'all really enjoy it as I tried making it long but not too boring-**_

_**By the way I stayed up until 2AM to edit this so sorry if there are still mistakes and stuff-**_

* * *

><p>When Akashi woke up, it wasn't because of his normal instincts to wake up every morning. He woke up to something... purple? He closed his eyes once more, figuring he was dreaming. Though he felt his body forcefully shaken so he opened his eyes again.<p>

"Aka-chin? What happened? Are you alright?" Came a concerned voice.

Akashi opened his eyes completely, seeing a familiar face. Who was it again? He felt a little confused. Where exactly was he? Why did he feel so sore?

Then he remembered what had happened. Kuroko had been taken because he couldn't help fight along side him. Some parts were fuzzy but that didn't matter. He remembered Kuroko and that he was missing and that's all that matters.

Akashi slowly sat up, slightly pushing the (sort of?) stranger away. He still felt a pain in his head but that didn't both him. He was about to stand but a hand stopped him.

"Aka-chin, you need to rest and tell us what happened. We found you here, out cold." The purple haired stranger said to him. We? Akashi looked around, seeing random people around him in police uniforms. At first he was confused then remembered he was in a police station. Plus that he was Akashi Seijuuro, famous detective.

"People came in and took Kuroko..." Akashi murmured, one of his hands holding his head. "Then there was a bright light.." He looked up, seeing a confused on the stranger's face. "What?"

"Did you say Kuroko?"

"Yes..."

"But... Aka-chin, you always called him Tetsuya."

"..Tetsuya... Isn't that his last name?" Akashi mumbled, tilting his head. Kuroko's name was Kuroko Tetsuya, so his name was Kuroko... wasn't it?

"Tetsuya is Kuro-chin's first name. You always called him Tetsuya. Did you hit your head?" Akashi didn't move away when the stranger began moving his head around gently, searching for any blood or bumps only to find none.

Akashi was confused. Who was this purple haired giant? And wasn't Tetsuya Kuroko's last name? It was, right? "Who... Who are you?" Akashi managed to say, catching the stranger by surprise.

"Aka-chin... You don't remember me? It's Atsushi Murasakibara, remember? Childhood friends?" Murasakibara explained, letting himself frown.

Akashi tilted his head before he remembered. Yes, this was Atsushi, his good and trusted friend. Why didn't he remember him?

"Did you get memory loss?" Murasakibara asked. Akashi just placed his hands over his head. No, he could remember. He was just... confused. Something told him he would not act like this, that he was stronger than this. But is that a feeling or the truth? He didn't know anymore.

"Just.." He tried relaxing a little, having a little sense to know it's smart to relax and think of the situation. What was the situation? "Let's save Kuro- Tetsuya..." He murmured hesitantly, slowly standing.

Murasakibara helped him up although he still looked concerned. "What exactly took Kuro-chin?"

Akashi tried thinking back. There was no way that a big cat and lightning man took Kuroko. That was ridiculous. His mind must be making it up. But that was also the truth... He knew it. So why couldn't he say it? "Aka-chin, can you remember?"

"Yes... I keep remembering some big panther and... the lightning but... That can't be true, right?" Akashi asked, looking up at Murasakibara. The giant seemed hesitant and worried.

"Aka-chin, you don't have memory loss do you?" Murasakibara asked although before Akashi could even think of a way to answer, he continued. "Come on, we must take you to somewhere to see something."

"Where?" Akashi asked when Murasakibara started leading him across the room towards double doors. He looked around as he walked, seeing that most of the officers were watching them. Some even came to follow.

"Somewhere. Trust me, alright?"

* * *

><p>"Just as I thought..."<p>

Murasakibara sighed and sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. He had taken Akashi to the hospital because he had a certain theory of what could be going on with his redheaded friend. It definitely was not memory loss as someone would have thought it was. It was different.

"I apologize but at the moment, there is nothing we can do until we can figure out what caused it or what type it is." The doctor informed Murasakibara. He just nodded, silently dismissing the doctor.

He had gotten Akashi there quickly, hoping to get something done about it before it was too late to fix. Since he insisted it was urgent and needed attention immediately, he had gotten Akashi checked out pretty quickly. He knew it usually took months to become permanent, but he was still anxious for his childhood friend.

If only he arrived sooner, but the archer was perched somewhere near the police station. It shot anyone who left their car. Eventually it had left as soon as the rest of the alive police men watched as a big beast ran out the station. When someone tried shooting at it, the archer simply shot them or the lightning took care of them.

Only then were they able to get inside. Murasakibara had found Akashi passed out in the training room which had blood covering the floor. Then to have Akashi wake up and all confused like that...

"Murasakibara," The giant looked up at hearing his name. He could see one of the new recruits there. Kagami Taiga was his name if he remembered. He heard Akashi talking about some kind of punishment for him but since it wasn't his business he didn't pry. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine." Murasakibara replied. "But Aka-chin is the one who isn't. Along with Kuro-chin."

"Right... Kuroko was taken, wasn't he?" Murasakibara expected to see joy in the boy's eyes, but all he saw was concern.

"Yes. And if we don't get him back and those stone users get information out of him, this city mind as well as be gone." Murasakibara informed.

"I'm sure Kuroko won't give away any information no matter what happens." Kagami stated, sitting next to Murasakibara. "I've only been forced to train with him for a week, but he is strong. Brat or not..."

"I see." Murasakibara mumbled, resting his head on his hand. All he was worried about was Akashi at the moment. He had a few men stay at the training room and get the autopsy. Hopefully they could get clues of where the stone users took Kuroko.

"And Akashi is strong and smart. He'll find a way." Kagami tried reassuring despite disliking the redhead. Although Murasakibara stared at him, giving him a hard look.

"Not as much as before now."

"What?" Kagami asked in confusion.

"He's not completely the same anymore." Murasakibara said.

"What do you mean?"

"Aka-chin has somehow been mentally confused. I'm not sure if it's the stones radiation or the lightning. After all, Aka-chin said he saw a bright light before forcefully being knocked out... But if it was the stones radiation..."

"So this means he won't be able to find Kuroko as easily as he's found out past cases?"

"It's a possibility. I just hope they both will be alright."

* * *

><p>No matter how much he screamed, Kuroko didn't think anyone could hear him. They must be in some building a little away from the city. From the looks of it, there's a big possibility that it's a warehouse or abandoned building outside the city.<p>

Kuroko had been stuck in a small room all night that had no Windows except one. It was like a skylight he assumed. The moon shown through the window all night and no matter how much Kuroko wanted to escape, he couldn't.

The door was locked and no matter how much he tried breaking that, it wouldn't budge. They must've prepared it before they took him. Were they really that confident in thinking they could trap him? If only he could fly, but he couldn't. Not when the beast broke one of his wings. It's never happened before and it burned badly all night.

However someone came in the room that morning when he was asleep and woke him up. He immediately began attacking as much as he could, using his claws and such. Eventually he stopped because it hurt to move. After all, his wings were a part of him and every time he moved his arms, it moved his whole body which moved his wings.

Kuroko had laid back down in the corner, studying the new comer, hissing whenever they came close. They had awkward green hair and glasses. They actually seemed a little intimidating. Too bad Kuroko wasn't affected by it. He just glared when the person spoke.

"I'm just here to help you with your wing." They said but Kuroko didn't believe it one bit.

"Or hurt me worse. Isn't it enough that you tease me with a skylight?" Kuroko growled. He wanted to turn away but he couldn't turn his back to an enemy. Although it was strange, he didn't hear any whispers from any stones. Were they a stone user? Or some medic they forced to help him? They will probably kill him afterwards then.

"You won't be able to fly again if you don't get your wing fixed." They said, walking closer. Kuroko hissed again but didn't attack. He didn't want to become flightless but that didn't mean he trusted this person. He'd let him help then let him get killed by those stone users.

"Please stay still, I will have to move the bone back into place." They said, kneeling down beside Kuroko and his broken wing.

"Only that and nothing more." Kuroko growled in warning. He then braced himself, closing his eyes. He felt hands on his black wing which made him flinch in pain. Though that didn't stop the hand and soon they started snapping the bone back into place. Mutant or not, just like with the arrow, Kuroko still felt the pain. Of course he would scream out in pain, trying to get away from the hands.

Finally it ended after what seemed like forever. Kuroko panted, glaring knives at the stranger. That took up most of his stamina. He wasn't sure if he would be able to do anything if someone attacked him now. "Wait here." They said before leaving. Not like Kuroko had a choice.

He sighed, just trying to stay relaxed. At least his wing would heal soon. Since it took about a month for a human's bone to get fixed, his will probably only take about two or three weeks. That was if no one attacked him or anything.

He wished Akashi was there. He wanted to make sure he was okay. He honestly did not want to see Akashi hurt. If only he fought harder and that beast stayed away. He could have handled the lightning, but two stone users? With his weak stamina and poor flying skills? Of course he was overwhelmed.

Well as soon as he was healed he would escape. He would fly away and see if Akashi was okay. Then maybe they could have their final goodbyes. As long as he was near Akashi, he put him in danger. He just hoped he was okay after that fight.

Finally the stranger returned but Kuroko didn't even have the energy to hiss when he came close. He saw in one of his hands was a bucket that looked full of water, and the other held bandages.

"Will you allow me to clean the blood off you?" They asked. When he saw the distrustful look from Kuroko he continued. "There is no need to remove clothing either. I'll just clean your wing and leg."

At the mention of his leg, Kuroko looked down. It had stopped bleeding of course but the wound was deep. Well, the beast did reopen his arrow wound plus added slashes to it. It would definitely need cleaning and possibly disinfectant.

Kuroko didn't say anything when the male kneeled down once more. "I'll try to be careful." They said. They took a cloth out from the water before starting to gently wash Kuroko's sensitive wing. He tried to be even more gentle whenever Kuroko flinched in pain.

Kuroko watched them, making sure they didn't do anything unnecessary but true to their word, they only did wash his wing and leg. It confused Kuroko greatly.

"Who are you?" Kuroko finally asked.

"My name is Midorima Shintaro." The male replied, looking at Kuroko. "I have some knowledge about medical emergencies or wounds like these."

"I see." Kuroko said although he still didn't trust the man. "Are you one of them?" He didn't need to say what 'Them' was. This person would know, whether he was a stone user or not.

Midorima looked at him before focusing on his leg, starting to bandage it. "Yes." Was all he said. Kuroko growled a little but didn't move. It would only hurt him further. He would get bandaged, heal, then he would escape. They can't keep him in there forever.

"But where is your stone." Kuroko finally asked. As he thought before, he didn't hear any whispers from this person. "Usually you always keep it by you, don't you?"

"Yes. We used to." Midorima replied. "But once we got you," Kuroko growled at those words. "Someone else who uses a stone suggested that we don't need to use them for a little. They are hidden."

Kuroko wondered if he was lying. With him there, trapped or not, they would need their stones. Perhaps they really were hidden but close by.

"Then why are you helping me? You are the archer, aren't you? Those who use the weapons stone has poor eye sight." Kuroko said.

"You are right, I won't lie about that." Kuroko narrowed his eyes. Well, at least he knew who the archer was.

"Who are the rest?" Kuroko asked.

"You might see soon." Midorima said, finishing with Kuroko's leg. He stood up, looking at the boy before leaving the room.

* * *

><p>"Hey Aka-chin, if you're tired, you can take a break." Murasakibara said as he entered Akashi's office. He might have become a little mentally confused but apparently that didn't stop the redheads stubbornness.<p>

"No. I'm going to get everything straight. I don't know if everything I know is correct but I do know that... Tetsuya was definitely taken and I want to bring him back." Akashi murmured, looking at photos and information about the case.

It confused him a little from the beginning. Wasn't all this impossible? Apparently it really did happen and he was trying to solve it with the help of Kuroko. However Kuroko was taken and he was left alone to solve the case and find the mutant.

It was hard and he spent a few nights staying awake ever since the incident, studying the case. Perhaps he even gained insomnia or something since it was hard to sleep and wake up when he took naps. He didn't doubt it. After all, if there were magical stones, why not?

From what he understood from the case, there were three stones. He went over all the information. All the stones have a sort of radiation. All of them whisper information about their ability until someone choses what they want. Once they choose, they will no longer hear any more whispers from any of the stones.

He had a side note that said that Kuroko could hear all of the whispers since he's never touched any of the stones. Plus he has been radiated by the stones in his mother's womb so that probably had something to do with it as well.

If a normal human being moved close to just one stone will cause mental confusion at minimum, insanity at maximum. No normal human can withstand all three together. Another side note that said that even Kuroko, a mutant who was radiated by stones, was not completely unaffected by the stones.

Akashi sighed, resting his head on the desk. His hands gripped at his red hair. He couldn't think. It really was too much. How did he deal with this before?

Well, it didn't matter. He had to solve it and he had to solve it how he was. For Kuroko. He had to find him and solving this case might help him. If he finds out who the stone users are then maybe, just maybe, he can find his Tetsuya.

"Then do you want something?" Murasakibara asked, frowning when he saw the redhead in obvious confusion and maybe even frustration. It must have been hard.

"I'm alright. Please leave me be." Akashi said softly. He sighed when he heard Murasakibara reluctantly leave. He wanted to be alone for now. He needed to be alone to think. No matter how hard it got, he would get Kuroko back.

* * *

><p><em>How long has it been? <em>Kuroko asked himself. He was still curled up in the same corner. It's been a week but besides doing exercises regularly during the day to stay in shape, he stayed in the same corner every day. He made sure not to push himself too far as he was still healing of course.

_Actually, what matters is how long it will take. _Kuroko mentally corrected himself. How long it would take for him to heal. How long it would take for him to escape. How long it would take for Akashi to find him...

He sighed when he thought about the redhead. He missed him. He just hoped he was unharmed and was okay. He didn't want to return to find out Akashi has been injured or even killed.

He shook his head at the thought before laying it down on his arms. Akashi was definitely not dead, he could just feel it. He had a bad feeling but he knew he wasn't dead. Although that didn't mean something wasn't wrong...

"I'm back!" A voice called from the hall and Kuroko sighed. He forgot to mention that a certain someone has been visiting him every day after Midorima came in. Of course it was the lightning user. He recognized him as soon as he stepped in the room a week ago. Who wouldn't recognize the person you fought?

They haven't hurt him at all though, and none ever brought their stones. None ever asked for information either. It was strange and it just made Kuroko distrust them more. He still didn't meet the last one though.

The door open and Kuroko just turned his back to the door. "Hey don't be rude!" He could practically hear the blonde pout.

"Don't be so loud." Kuroko grumbled. He learned that the males name is Kise Ryota. He let his wings carefully cover him when he heard the boy shut the door and walk closer.

"Meanie." Kise said, sitting down near Kuroko.

"I'm not mean. I'm just speaking the truth."

"Still mean." Kise said. Kuroko sighed. He didn't matter if he hurt this boys feelings. He didn't nothing but burn some of his skin and kidnap him anyway. They all did something to him and it made him growl. "What's the matter Kurokocchi?"

"Nothing. And stop calling me that." Kuroko said, turning his head slightly so he could glare at Kise.

"But Kurokocchi is cute and I want to call him that." Kise pouted. Kuroko rolled his eyes before turning away again. "You know, your wing and leg are healing quite nicely."

"Really? I haven't noticed." Kuroko lied. He did notice. He checked on it everyday to make sure nothing was going wrong. He had to make sure he was completely healed before escaping, otherwise it would only be his downfall.

However, by the blonde bringing that up, is he warning him...? Of something bad coming? Or maybe that was just him?

"Anyway.." The blonde murmured. "Someone else will visit you soon." Kuroko guessed that when he said someone else, it meant the beast stone user was going to visit him. Why? What did he want?

"And?"

"I'm just warning you." Kise said, frowning. Kuroko glanced at him. It wasn't a fake frown. It was really one of concern. Kuroko narrowed his eyes which made the blonde flinch before standing. "I'm sorry Kurokocchi, I have to leave early today. I'll still bring you dinner later, don't worry."

Kuroko watched as the blonde slowly left. It was quick, but he didn't fail to catch the look of regret before the blonde left quickly.

* * *

><p>"Hey Murasakibara..?"<p>

Murasakibara turned his head away from Akashi who had been training alone in the training room with a punching bag. Despite it being the room where Kuroko was taken, he went inside with no hesitation and began training for the next two weeks. He often watched the redhead when he trained making sure he didn't strain himself. "Yes?"

Kagami, who stood next to Murasakibara and watched Akashi train, hesitated. "Do you think Kuroko is alright?"

Murasakibara sighed, watching as Akashi practiced fighting by staying quick on his feet, always moving. "I'm not sure. We haven't heard of any more incidents from the stone users so we suspect he is. But I'm worried of how long it will last... It's been two weeks and Aka-chin still can't think of anything."

"At least he still remembers how to fight." Kagami commented, watching Akashi. Was it just him or was his punches getting strong and faster?

"Yeah." Murasakibara said although it sounded like he was still worried. "I just hope we find those stone users, get Kuro-chin back, and help Aka-chin."

They both stayed silent for a moment, just watching Akashi train. Murasakibara finally noticed that Akashi's attacks were getting better. He was concentrating hard, almost as if he was in a zone.

Both silent males were surprised when Akashi jumped up, a little higher than what was necessary for a punching bag, and landed a kick on the side. It made the bag swing a bit but luckily it didn't break. Akashi landed on his feet, panting. Murasakibara felt Kagami look at him but he paid no mind.

He walked towards Akashi, gaining the redheads attention. He must've forgotten that he was watching. "Where did you learn that Aka-chin?"

"I.. don't know.." Akashi murmured. He just knew how to. He felt like he's seen someone do it though... Someone familiar but it wasn't coming to mind.

"I see.." Murasakibara murmured. It was probably nothing. He was just curious anyway, it wasn't like Akashi had to answer or he needed to know. "Well it's alright. You did good. You can rest now if you'd like."

Kagami walked over, giving Akashi a small white towel that recruits used whenever they became too sweaty during training. Akashi sighed, saying his thanks as he wiped his face. "If you don't mind I'll actually go work on the case."

Both men watched Akashi walk out of the training room, probably heading towards his office.

"Has he found out anything?" Kagami immediately asked when Akashi was gone.

"He came up with one conclusion that they may be hidden somewhere secluded. If people heard the whispers they may become interested and head towards the stones if they were in town. So he said they might be somewhere outside of town." Murasakibara explained. "However, he doubts his own words... It's logical but he doubts it. I'm going to try to find if there's any abandoned buildings outside of town."

"I see." Kagami replied. "Well, I just hope both of them will be okay."

* * *

><p>Kuroko was slowly woken up by a rough shake on his shoulder. He flinched and slowly opened his eyes. Who was waking him up now? In the middle of the night? He slowly looked up at the skylight before looking at who woke him up. Not the middle of the night, it was near morning. He could see the Orange and yellow sky, signalling the sun was rising.<p>

"Kuroko, we got to get you out of here."

Confused, Kuroko looked back in front of him. Even if the room was mostly dark, he could still see who it was. Midorima? He hasn't visited for two weeks or so. "What?"

"I said we got to get you out of here." Midorima said which confused Kuroko.

"Why?" Kuroko asked, scooting away a little.

"Aomine is coming." Kuroko didn't know who this 'Aomine' was but he supposed it was the beast stone user. Why was he warning him about the last stone user? "You're almost healed but he doesn't trust you. He's going to try to make sure you stay.."

"How? You aren't making any sense. Why would you help me anyway? You're one of them." Kuroko frowned. As if he would follow one of them. This could be a trap.

"Kuroko, we are not the bad people. It's those stones. If you know about them you should know what they are able to do." Midorima said, silencing Kuroko. He's never thought of that... Were they really innocent and the stones just messed with their minds? "Come on. We won't hurt you. It's Aomine who wants to use you."

"Then why did you and Kise-san help him?" Kuroko asked, still not believing him.

"You know he could hunt us down. He has all the stones in his possession but he still needs you for information. Since we are free from the stones at the moment we can be ourselves. But Aomine... He is not himself anymore. I don't think he ever will now." Midorima explained.

"But even if you are away from the stones, you must be a little mentally confused since you have used them. It's a side effect for everyone." Kuroko said. Since he's never touched or used one of them, he did not get effected despite hearing the whispers for years.

"Yes, this is true. But we know this much." Midorima insisted. "You need to follow if you don't want to become a monster like him."

Suddenly there was a knock and someone opened the door. "Midorimicchi, he should be arriving soon! You know he doesn't want us here. He'll skin us alive if he finds us here!" Kise whimpered in panic.

Midorima sighed, looking back at Kuroko. "Will you come?"

Kuroko stared at Midorima, not knowing if he should believe him. This could easily be a lie, but why would they need to? He is already trapped in the room. He can't fly and he can't even bust open the doors. He always had... that... But he said he would never use it again! It was more dangerous than the price of taking away five years off your lifespan for the beast stone.

"I... don't know if you're telling the truth. Where would you take me? He said he would hunt you guys down." Kuroko murmured before sighing. He had a plan that would help them both whether they were lying or not. "If I go with you, he will find you in no time and kill you. It will be all for nought. Trust me, I won't be giving any information."

He was a tough shell to crack. He wouldn't say anything and no one could force him. He heard Midorima sigh once more before Kise shifted nervously. "We need to go now..." He murmured.

Midorima nodded, slowly standing. "I am sorry Kuroko. We didn't wish to help him. We will turn ourselves in after this." He said before walking to Kise. Kuroko watched as they both looked at him before leaving.

It wouldn't have bothered him much if they both didn't have that regretful look on their face. Was it the truth? He shook his head. Even if it was, he would end up getting them killed. He could not risk that if they were indeed innocent.

Kuroko sighed as he laid his head down. This Aomine must be coming really soon since Kise said so. He just hoped those two got out of here in time and got to town. He was actually kind of proud they were turning themselves in. Most wouldn't do that.

Then Kuroko realized something. If they turned themselves in at the police station, Akashi would be able to find him! He did have hope after all. He just hoped those two were true to their words and turned themselves in. It would help him so much.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice. No, not a voice... It was a whisper. It wasn't just one either, it was three!

_The stones_. Kuroko thought in dread. How were all three coming at the same time? No human would be able to withstand them. They'd go insane immediately. Then how?

He closed his eyes when he heard them getting closer. How could anyone bear them? He tried covering his ears even though he knew that wouldn't work. They kept getting louder and louder, signalling they were getting closer.

He could hear the whispers of the best kind of long ranged guns at one moment, then he heard the benefits of having fire abilities the next moment.

Kuroko whined slightly, almost in pain. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the sounds. He heard a chuckle from the hall despite being in the room. They knew what was going on and they were laughing at him.

He could mentally feel his thoughts getting jumbled. He couldn't tell what was wrong and what was right. He tried to mentally grab onto his memories and thoughts but it was no use against those stones. He hated the feeling of his mental state slipping and the fact that he could do nothing about it.

Kuroko could hear the person just outside the door but it was drowned out by the whispers. He could feel himself slumped down on the cold floor but he could barely see. His vision was so dark. He just wanted to give up but he still tried staying conscious for as long as he could.

He only got to see the door open and someone walk in. They didn't even need to speak for Kuroko to know why they can withstand being so close to all three stones. They were already insane, the look in their eyes making it obvious. Their mind had to be so corrupted that it wouldn't ever be fixed again.

Kuroko stared for a moment before he felt his eyes slowly closed. He wanted to keep them open, especially when he noticed some weird device in the man's hand, but he couldn't help it. It just went all black.

* * *

><p>Akashi leaned back in his chair, humming softly. He closed his eyes, trying to think. He had to find someway to find the stone users identities. Though it was hard because they haven't been active or spotted in a while. It worried him.<p>

What have they done with Kuroko? Was the boy still alright? He hoped he was. No matter how much his mind was tampered with, he was sure that nothing could get rid of his feelings. He guessed his... 'normal' self was too proud or scared to admit these feelings because he doesn't remember telling Kuroko.

Man, he must've been a coward huh?

"Akashi!"

Akashi almost jumped when he heard his name, followed by a recruit, Kagami, running into his office. "What's the rush?"

"Two people who claim to be stone users are here." Kagami said. Akashi stood up, a little surprised. Why were they here? Did they want something?

"Lead me to them." Akashi ordered softly. Kagami nodded and walked off quickly, Akashi following. He was lead to the lobby where two men stood. Most of the officers were in the lobby too, obviously worried about hearing about the stones.

It was a faint memory, but once Akashi spotted the blonde, he knew he's seen him before. He was the lightning user. He remembered seeing Kuroko fight him.

"Aka-chin." Murasakibara greeted although he sounded distracted. He was watching the men closely, though the two didn't seem to mind. "They claim to be stone users. Do you remember them?"

"Not both... But I have seen the blonde. He is indeed a stone user. The one next to him must be the archer since he has bad vision." Akashi murmured. When the green haired male nodded, he felt a little proud of himself.

"Then why are you here?" Kagami asked, frowning angrily. "You already took Kuroko-"

"No, we didn't take Kuroko." The green haired male said. "The stones did."

This confused everyone, even Akashi, but he didn't pay any mind. "What are your names?"

"Midorima Shintaro, and this is Kise Ryota." Midorima introduced while gesturing to the blonde next to him.

"I'm sorry about what happened about two weeks ago." Kise apologised. Akashi just nodded before looking at Midorima. "So why are you two here? And what do you mean the stones took Tetsuya?"

"When the stones are close, you should already know that we cannot control ourselves. We just followed orders but we knew it was wrong. However the stones wouldn't let us flee. However once they were taken away by our leader, we got a chance to escape." Midorima explained.

He saw disbelief from almost everyone so he continued. "If you wish you may search us for stones. However, you shouldn't need to because you cannot hear their whispers, can you?"

"There is no reason to search them. They don't have the stones and don't seem to mean harm." Akashi informed Murasakibara.

The giant was obviously worried. Akashi was different, so what if he was wrong? However he said nothing, just nodding.

"So why did you come?" Akashi repeated the question.

"To warn you." Kise said this time. "Something big is coming and it will be hard to stop."

"What is this something?" Murasakibara asked.

"...It's Kurokocchi." Kise said which surprised Akashi, Murasakibara, and Kagami.

"How? Why?" Kagami asked in concern and surprise.

"Aominicchi... Our leader... He is in possession of all three stones. He is beyond insane. He is deadly. He's not the friend we once had anymore... And he's going to turn Kurokocchi into a killing machine using those stones." Kise finished.

Akashi stared at the two ex-stone users, surprised at the information. Kuroko was in danger. He remembered the story Kuroko told him. He actually only remembered bits and pieces but he got the main point. Even Kuroko cannot withstand all three stones and goes insane when they are close. He even had that side note with his information to confirm it.

"Where is he?" Akashi asked immediately.

"We were in a hidden building deep in the forest outside of town. I don't think the police could have found it." Midorima said although he sounded regretful. "But it may be too late. If we go now, it will be useless."

"You need to wait here. Kyoto will need all the help it can get." Kise added.

"Why?" Murasakibara decided to ask. "If Kuro-chin is in trouble we need to get to him."

"But that's the thing... Kurokocchi is not going to wait. He's going to go to you guys..." Kise informed.

"Can you talk sense for once?" Kagami growled angrily. He was tired of trying to understand these people.

"Aomine wants only destruction. His mind his corrupted and he feels so powerful that he thinks he can destroy cities and everyone around. He's going to send Kuroko to do that and get information in return. And he's going to send him to Kyoto first." Midorima explained, shocking everyone once more.

"But Kuroko wouldn't do that..." Kagami murmured. Sure the mutant got on his nerves but he knew Kuroko enough to know he would hate destruction.

"Please remember that I said Aomine has the stones and he will use them to practically control your friend." Midorima said.

"You should evacuate the city while you can." Kise suggested softly. "Get as many people away as possible."

"Wait, how can we know if we can trust them? Even if they don't have the stones on them, it might be a trap." Kagami said.

"I don't think so." Akashi murmured. "Why would they go as far as tell us to evacuate the city? For some trap? If they were still evil or under the stones influence, they wouldn't care if people got hurt."

"Aka-chin.." Murasakibara was still unsure if this was correct. "Are you sure?"

"I'm not 100% sure and I'm sure I never will be anymore, but what reason is there to lie? What if they speak the truth? That means if we don't believe them, and it's the truth, innocent people will die." Akashi explained.

Murasakibara thought for a moment before sighing. "The police will start the evacuation..."

"How long until you think Tetsuya will arrive?" Akashi asked, looking back at the two males.

"Not long. We came as soon as we can but Aomine might be changing Kuroko right now for all we know." Midorima informed.

"I see... Atsushi, get started on that evacuation immediately." Akashi ordered. The giant nodded before leaving. He was probably going to call all of the police officers that are off to the station and inform them of the situation.

"We can help as much as we can." Kise offered. "We may not have the stones but the powers are permanent."

"That would be great. Thank you." Akashi said before gesturing for them to follow him. "Follow me please."

Akashi walked towards his office, both males following. He would need to know more. They used the stones before, they might know more than Kuroko about their uses. He arrived to his office and slowly sat down in his seat.

"I see you guys have been studying the stones." Midorima said, noticing the photos and information on his desk. Both males sat down in front of Akashi who just nodded.

"Tetsuya told us quite a bit about them." Akashi said. Just the thought of Kuroko worried him about the boy. Would he be alright? Was he indeed getting changed now? He just hoped he would be able to help.

"Well, I'm not sure if we would be able to help. Kurokocchi probably knows more than us..." Kise murmured.

"But you guys used them before. Tetsuya has not." Akashi said. "So I was hoping you guys knew a little more. You know, if there is anyway we can help Tetsuya when he arrives." He finished.

"Hmm... Aomine won't let him touch the stones at all or else he'll become overpowered so we probably still have a chance." Midorima explained. "And I doubt Aomine would come to town either."

"Perhaps either me or Midorimicchi and a group of your men can go after Aominicchi while the rest stay here to evacuate the people and stop Kurokocchi." Kise suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Akashi said. "If the stones are being used on Tetsuya, I'm assuming this 'Aomine' found out someway to keep them close to him. If they aren't close enough he won't be effected. That means if the stones are with Tetsuya, no one can get close. I will need you then." He said looking at Midorima. "I'll need your long range."

"But... About no one being able to get close to the stones..." Kise murmured reluctantly.

"Yes?" Akashi quietly urged Kise on.

"Midorimicchi came up with an idea a few weeks ago that he trusted with me. He knew that those close to the stones had their minds effected either way. You know, changed... So he came up with a theory. He wondered what would happen to someone who's mind was already changed."

"I figured that if the stones could change completely healthy minds, I figured, why not be able to reverse it?" Midorima added.

Akashi stayed silent trying to think about what they were talking about. Reversed outcomes... "That means..."

"Yes. That one night about two and a half weeks ago, it was me who tampered with your mind. I did not bring the stone with me that time, nor did Aominicchi because we didn't want Kurokocchi to know we were coming. But this allowed me to carry out Midorimicchi's plan. He said to just do it to one person. Someone close to Kurokocchi or close to the case. You were both, therefore, the perfect choice." Kise finished.

"So... It was on purpose..?" Akashi asked. At least they knew the reason why his head was messed up. "So if I get close to the stones.."

"You will be back to normal. And you'll probably be immune to the radiation, for a while at least." Midorima said.

"And only you will be able to get close to Kurokocchi." Kise added.

So this was a good plan... Thanks to Kise and Midorima, he would be able to help Kuroko when he came. That was if he could get close enough.

"Well, I guess I have you two to thank." Akashi said. "So thank you."

"It was nothing. Besides, it's just a theory. It might not work." Midorima warned.

"It's better than nothing. Now come on, I'm sure Atsushi and his men need help evacuating the people."

Murasakibara had already gathered every police officer and informed them of the situation with the help of Akashi and the two ex-stone users. Everyone was shocked about the information, and of course some were hesitant or didn't trust the ex-stone users, but Akashi managed to convince them.

It didn't take long to get a big group of officers to start evacuating the city. Murasakibara had gone off to make sure the news started telling everyone to evacuate as well.

Akashi stayed behind at the station with Midorima, Kise, and a small group of officers. Kise would go out with this group and go after Aomine and hopefully stop Kuroko if he wasn't already changed. Akashi and Midorima would stay behind with the city and stay inside the police station uptown. If they saw Kuroko coming they will inform the officers downtown, the ones helping with the evacuation, so they had a warning.

"Be careful Kise." Midorima warned when the group was ready to leave. "Remember, Aomine is crafty. And if he's already changed Kuroko, then you need to get out of there."

"You got it." Kise said, giving a playful salute. He turned to the group of reluctant officers and lead them outside. Akashi and Midorima watched them run down the street heading towards the forest surrounding the city.

"Is your bow alright? Do you have enough arrows?" Akashi asked. They got Midorima a good bow and many arrows before Murasakibara's team left to evacuate the people. He would need it to hopefully either distract Kuroko or shoot the stones off him.

"Yes." Midorima reassured.

Midorima told Akashi that Aomine had a special device made just for Kuroko. It would keep the stones close to Kuroko, they would never touch his body so he can't use them, and he can't break the device. It was like an ankle bracelet that you couldn't take off unless you had a key. "The stones are inside the device," Midorima informed Akashi. "So that's probably why it's hard to break. Although I doubt it's not impossible to break. Nothing lasts forever. Let's just hope Kise gets Aomine and the key."

"Yeah, let's hope.." Akashi murmured. If they didn't do their best, this city will probably be destroyed along with other unsuspecting towns and cities.

They were silent for a few minutes. All they did was watch outside the window to make sure they spot Kuroko coming.

Akashi was trying to think of a plan to gain Kuroko's attention if he ever came. If he was changed then it might be hard. He just hoped that he would still have some interest in him. Even if he doubted it.

He came up with a small plan of having Midorima shoot at him to gain his attention. It was dangerous, maybe even anger Kuroko, but they needed to get his attention and distract him. At least until the people are evacuated or Kise comes with the key.

Even if Kise did come with the key, Akashi would need to get close enough to unlock the device. Only he would be able to. It was definitely going to be hard no matter what he thought of, but it had to be done.

"Hey, is that..." Midorima started, looking out the window. Akashi looked out as well and immediately saw it in the sky. It was definitely Kuroko. Who else had giant black leathery wings?

"Did he escape or is he changed?" Akashi asked as if Midorima knew.

"Probably changed." Midorima answered as he kept a close eye on Kuroko. Akashi watched as the mutant stopped in mid-flight and looked around.

Akashi could of sworn that Kuroko looked at the police station before immediately diving down. "Get ready." Akashi ordered Midorima when he saw Kuroko heading for the station. He didn't look like he was stopping.

Akashi didn't give it a second thought before he moved away from the window. He was starting to hear the stone's whispers when Kuroko got closer. He didn't even get a chance to warn Midorima before the window broke. It was like time slowed down when Kuroko used the hard outside of his wings to bust through the windows of the station. Midorima was forced to fall down or else he would have got hit by the flying glass.

Akashi didn't get any warning as Kuroko moved his wings away from his body as he landed on Akashi. They tumbled a bit before Akashi painfully landed on the ground. He felt something on top of him and he didn't want to look. However he slowly looked up and was surprised by Kuroko's appearance.

His hair was dirty and ruffled as if it hasn't been washed in weeks. Well, that was expected. The scary, crazy grin on his face actually scared Akashi a little. It was as if he had caught a nice prize. However, the eyes were the worst. Both were slit like a cat's but Kuroko's left eye... It was completely red instead of blue.

* * *

><p><em>"Rise and shine."<em>

_It was true that Aomine wanted nothing but destruction. It was the result of having all three stones in his possession. He would probably never return to normal even if the stones are gone._

_Though he knew that he couldn't do it alone. A big cat can only do so much. However... He knew Kuroko was what he needed. He had the information from all the stones. He had his wings and claws. He had his ability to wield a sword like a master swordsman. He even had a powerful ability. A deadly ability._

_He would need Kuroko to complete his wish. He would unleash him into the world and only he would control this beast._

_He walked into the room, kneeling down besides the panting Kuroko. He saw his eyes were unfocused, switching from round to slit. He was probably trying to fight the stones but it was no use. He watched with a grin when the boy slumped on the floor but didn't pass out._

_Aomine watched as the boy clawed at the ground as if having the urge to tear at something. He would have a chance later. While Kuroko was doing that, he moved to his ankle. He simply placed the device on it which automatically locked. It took a while to find the strongest metal he could put the stones in with. This way it would be hard to break. Even for Kuroko._

_He moved back, looking at the mutant's face. He was confused when he saw his left eye was both blue and red but didn't question it. Didn't matter what he looked like as long as he got his job done._

_"I'm willing to bet you really want to tear into something, aren't you?" Aomine asked, smirking. He wasn't fazed at all when Kuroko swiftly tried pouncing at him. He just simply reached out and his hand caught the boy's throat. He felt a small scratch to his cheek when Kuroko lashed out but that was it. The boy was mostly focused on getting the hand off his neck. "Hey, I'm an ally. I'm willing to let you have your fun."_

_"I can do that by myself." Kuroko growled even when Aomine tightened his hand._

_"Not while I'm holding you like this." Aomine said. Kuroko was quiet although he did try escaping his grip. Aomine watched as he kicked and scratched, even using his wings to try to throw Aomine off balance. It didn't work of course._

_Aomine sighed when the boy slowly stopped, glaring at the male. "This could be easier you know.."_

_"Fine, what do you offer?"_

_"I'm willing to let you go and enjoy all the destruction you want." Aomine knew that destruction and death was like an urge or lust thanks to these stones. It's all anyone wanted to do when they were close to all three stones. It's just what he needed Kuroko to do. "However, you have to listen to me and tell me whatever I want to know about the stones."_

_"As if I'd do that." Kuroko hissed although he was forced to stop when Aomine tightened his hand, almost choking him._

_"You can have whatever you want as well. I'll let you have whatever you want. Isn't there something you want?" Aomine asked._

_Kuroko was silent for a moment as if thinking. "No- Wait..." He murmured. "There's this redhead... I don't remember his name but..."_

_"Well, you can have him." Aomine said. He tried not to smirk when he saw the delight in the boy's eyes. "See, you get to have fun and get your little redhead."_

_"Fine. I'll take the deal then." Kuroko said. Aomine stared for a second. Even if Kuroko tried attacking or escaping he could easily stop him. He set the boy down._

_"You can head to Kyoto and go get your redhead. You can also do whatever you want there." Aomine said. "But remember, you're mine now."_

_"Sure, yeah." Kuroko replied. He had a wicked grin on his face, his hands twitching. He was obviously excited about going out and having his fun._

_"Then go ahead." Aomine said, stepping back. "I won't stop you."_

_Kuroko stared at Aomine before smirking. A dark chuckle left his lips as he examined his wings. They were almost completely healed but that wouldn't stop him. With excitement obvious in his eyes, he quickly jumped up, breaking through the skylight to take off into the sky._

* * *

><p>"Tetsuya.." Akashi murmured in surprise, looking up at the boy on top of him.<p>

"My little redhead." Kuroko purred, placing his hands beside Akashi's head. "You're mine now."

The whispers were almost unbearable although it oddly didn't faze Akashi. "Tetsuya, this isn't you. You know it's the stones."

The mutant didn't listen to him as he leaned down and buried his face in the others neck. Kuroko took in the others scent, chuckling softly. Akashi frowned a little. Kuroko really was affected by the stones... However, he really wasn't. Midorima's theory worked.

At the thought of the ex-stone user, he looked around until he found Midorima. He was on the ground, covering his ears. It was probably the stones. He had to get Kuroko away from Midorima so he could be able to shoot.

"Hey Tetsuya," Akashi murmured, holding back his worry for the boy. When he saw Kuroko glance at him with his mismatched eyes which almost made him shudder he continued. "Why don't we go somewhere better than here? You know, somewhere where we can have more... fun."

"You made the correct choice." Kuroko said, smirking slightly. Suddenly he stood and Akashi was on his feet. Was it just him or was Kuroko quicker and stronger than before?

The mutant began dragging him outside rather than waiting for him to walk beside him. Akashi took a deep breath, trying to relax himself. Midorima would be able to shoot at Kuroko once they were far enough. Although he did notice something else.

He remembered things more clearly. It must be because of Midorima's theory. He wasn't confused anymore. This relieved him a little more.

Akashi gasped in surprise when he suddenly left the ground. He didn't realize they were outside already. Kuroko had his hands under Akashi's arms and took off into the sky. He was definitely stronger than before if he can still fly and carry someone like Akashi. "Tetsuya! You don't need to fly!"

"Oh but we can't have fun now." Kuroko replied, looking down at Akashi. The redhead almost shivered as he looked at that red eye once more. "The dark skinned man promised me I could have fun with this city."

"Fun?"

"Destruction. Death." Kuroko replied. Akashi actually did shiver when he heard Kuroko's chuckle. "Don't worry, I'll just drop you off on a building and-"

Kuroko was cut off when he felt something hit his wing. It didn't hurt him of course since he had a hard cover but who could be shooting at him? He looked back, hissing when he saw Midorima aiming at him with his bow from the station. "Who does he think he is?" Kuroko muttered to himself.

Akashi looked back at Midorima even as Kuroko started flying again. He quickly flew to a tall building, throwing Akashi down, not even bothering to do it gently. The redhead winced when he landed on the hard building. He could have more gentle...

"Stay here redhead, I'll deal with him." Kuroko said, still hovering about the ground. Akashi quickly stood up, looking up at Kuroko.

"Wait, don't go." He said quickly.

"Why not?" Kuroko asked.

"Just don't." Akashi murmured.

"Are you telling me what to do?" Kuroko growled, landing in front of Akashi. Even if he was slightly shorter than the redhead, his wings and crazy looks still made him terrifying.

"Tetsuya.." Akashi said, backing up when the boy got too close. "Relax, it's alright... You don't need to kill innocent people. That's not you."

"Shut it." Kuroko hissed, still moving closer. "I was willing to keep you alive but maybe that's not a good idea."

"Tetsuya, you don't kill. You know this. It's those stones." Akashi said. He almost fell back when he felt something touch his back. He looked back and realized he was at the edge of the building. Great. At least the railing would prevent him from falling.

Kuroko just grabbed his shirt tightly and was still growling. He forced Akashi to lean back until he was leaning against the railing. "You are the one who doesn't know what they are talking about."

Akashi tilted his head, wondering if he was imagining things. Was it just him or was the inside of Kuroko's throat glowing a dark blue? He could only see it when Kuroko spoke.

He looked back at Kuroko's mismatched eyes, frowning slightly. He placed his hands over Kuroko's and tried to gently remove them from his shirt. "Tetsuya.."

He winced when he felt Kuroko push him into the railing again. "I don't know how you know my name but you can stop. I don't need to hear you beg for your life."

"Wait, Tetsuya... You don't remember me?" Akashi asked.

"Am I supposed to? Does it matter anymore?" Kuroko asked back. It didn't matter to him. This boy was going to be ashes in a minute anyway. "Now enough stalling."

Akashi saw that the blue light in Kuroko's throat grew a little and it made him wonder just what Kuroko was doing. Before he could find out Akashi saw that Kuroko turned away as if angered. "That damned archer again!" Midorima must've shot at him again.

Kuroko moved away from Akashi, turning his back to him. "Show yourself!" He yelled angrily while looking around. Akashi saw he was about to take off. Before the mutant could Akashi jumped onto his back. This reminded him of when he faced the big cat.

"Hey!" Kuroko yelled in surprise before trying to get Akashi off. Even as Akashi felt Kuroko's claws dig into his arms he didn't let go.

"Tetsuya listen! You know you don't kill. This isn't you. You need to focus and try to get the stones off of you." Akashi said, holding on tight when Kuroko tried shaking him off. He couldn't fly since Akashi was in the way of his wings.

Akashi wished Midorima could do something but he could only shoot arrows and he specifically told him not to harm Kuroko. Plus Midorima couldn't get close like he could. Well, this was his problem anyway. Only he could help Kuroko.

Kuroko finally got a hold on his back and threw Akashi off him. The redhead stood up as soon as he landed. He had to be careful now since Kuroko was even more dangerous. This was no training battle. It was real.

Akashi frowned as he slowly got into a fighting stance. He wanted Kuroko to get the hint and fight him. He had to distract him until Kise came with the key.

Kuroko saw his stance and chuckled. "You really want to fight me?" He asked. "Alright, I'll enlighten you." He said as he got into his own strange stance. "I always did like toying with my food."

Akashi narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything. He would wait for Kuroko to come so he could see his fighting style. It might be different since Kuroko is a little different than two weeks ago.

Kuroko chuckled again before rushing towards Akashi. This would be too easy. All he had to do was fight this mere human then head downtown and have his fun. At least that's what Kuroko thought before he was unexpectedly on the ground. How..?

Kuroko groaned as he sat up. He glared at the redhead who moved back. Did he... actually get him to the ground? A little angered Kuroko stood up, growling again. He guessed they weren't supposed to be taken lightly.

"We don't have to fight you know." Akashi said calmly. "We can just get off this building and get those stones away from you."

"As if I'd do that." Kuroko said, getting back into his stance. Akashi didn't reply and decided to rush at Kuroko this time. He watched him closely, ready to either counter or strike.

He saw Kuroko lifting his leg, aiming for a kick to the head. Akashi just ducked, planning to hit Kuroko with a low punch. He would try not to hurt him but he doubted he could hurt Kuroko in his crazy state. However he wouldn't be able to because he felt something slice at his side.

Kuroko wasn't aiming for a kick to the head, he was aiming for a cut to his side with his sharp wing's edge. Akashi winced a little and moved away before Kuroko could attack again.

"You're better than before." Akashi murmured with a smirk.

Kuroko scowled as he hated the smirk for some reason. "Have we fought before?"

"Yeah. And I beat you easily." Akashi boasted. Kuroko hissed before running at Akashi again. He's show the arrogant little human who's better. He looked at the redhead, wondering what he would do. It looks like he was going to move to the side.

Kuroko smirked, knowing he would be fast enough to catch him when he did. He reached out, ready to claw at Akashi then catch him when he moved.

He didn't expect Akashi to actually duck and trip him when he got close.

Akashi watched as Kuroko yelped in surprise before falling over the edge of the building. Even the railing didn't stop him. He wasn't worried though. Akashi moved back and crossed his arms. As expected Kuroko just flew back up as frustrated as ever.

He landed on the railing and placed his hands on the cold metal. "You're clever, I'll give you that." Kuroko said as he started pulling at the railing until a piece broke off. "But don't think your swift thinking can get you out of everything."

Kuroko jumped off the railing before getting into a different stance. The railing Kuroko held was pointing at Akashi. The redhead was confused before moving back in surprise. He remembered Kuroko telling him that he was skilled in using a sword. That meant Kuroko could still use the railing like a sword. He was even more dangerous.

Kuroko chuckled at the surprise in Akashi's eyes but said nothing. He just dashed towards Akashi, holding the railing at his side like a sword. The fight might have been unfair now but why would he care?

Akashi braced himself, ready to defend when Kuroko ran at him. He would have to somehow get the railing away from Kuroko so none of them got hurt.

He ducked when Kuroko swung at him. He thought he escaped the attack but he winced when Kuroko turned and his wing slashed at his cheek. Akashi moved back but Kuroko was already on him. He swung once more and managed to hit Akashi's side.

The redhead flinched, knowing a bruise would form. He grabbed the railing, trying to tug it from Kuroko. The mutant growled and pulled it back easily. He moved back, ready to swing again only to cry out in surprise and pain.

Kuroko dropped the railing, growling in pain as he looked at his hand. It had an arrow in it but luckily it didn't go through. He growled and moved away from Akashi and took to the skies while ripping the arrow out of his hand easily. "You again! Where are you?" Kuroko knew he had to be on a building if they shot him so easily.

He winced when he felt something hit the back of his head. This was honestly starting to anger him. He turned back, seeing Akashi was staring up at him. He must've thrown the railing at him. "That's it." He snarled.

Akashi looked up at Kuroko who was still flying in the air. Even from afar he could see the blue light from his throat again. This again? He stared for a moment before his eyes widened. He immediately moved away as he knew what Kuroko was doing. He moved enough to dodge the blue blast of fire that Kuroko shot at him.

Is that Kuroko's ability? How was he able to conduct fire from his stomach? Well, he didn't have a normal human body so maybe the organs weren't the same either.

After landing on the ground Akashi looked back at the damage Kuroko caused. There were little fires here and there but Akashi could see the obvious hole in the building. Was the blast that powerful? He looked up and saw that Kuroko was about to do it again. He looked around frantically as he stood up. The next building had a fire escape which would definitely come in handy.

Akashi got up and already ran to the railing of the building even before Kuroko shot. He only just got onto the railing when he did send another blast. He jumped as far as he could although it didn't matter since the blast sent him forward. He coughed when his stomach hit the railing on the fire escape. _Really..? _He mentally winced.

Without wasting another moment, Akashi climbed onto the fire escape. Kuroko moved closer to the fire escape and landed on it in front of Akashi.

"Stay still and it won't hurt so much." Kuroko hissed as he advanced on Akashi. The redhead moved back although he did spot something odd. Was Kuroko... bleeding? It was coming from his mouth. The red substance was obvious since it trailed down both sides of his chin.

Akashi stared at Kuroko in realization. The reason why Kuroko never used his ability was because it was more dangerous than body weakness. He was still half human so his body could not handle his stomach creating fire and his throat must not be able to handle the heat. However since he was being controlled by the stones he didn't have the knowledge to realize it. That or he didn't care.

Akashi moved away and climbed the steps to get to the next floor. Kuroko slowly followed knowing that Akashi had no escape even if he made it to the roof. "Come on little redhead, I won't hurt you too bad."

Kuroko jumped a little when he heard a clink beside him. He looked down, seeing an arrow at his feet. He growled as he picked it up. "Seriously, for a stone user, you're a coward!" He looked around however Midorima wasn't in sight.

Akashi knew what he was doing. He was distracting Kuroko while aggravating him. It would lessen his knowledge in strategy since he was angry plus it distracted him from going after the people in downtown. Hopefully everyone was evacuated.

"Your new friend is a coward." Kuroko hissed as he looked up at Akashi who was already a few levels up. "Honestly, I can fly. You won't be able to stop me nor escape."

He moved off the fire escape, smirking slightly. However he stopped when they heard a new voice.

"Aka-chin!" Murasakibara called out, looking up at the redhead and mutant.

Akashi frowned in worry. He must've finished evacuating the people or was almost finished and came to inform him. What bad timing.

"Who's this?" Kuroko asked as he eyed the stranger. He then chuckled a little, slowly heading towards Murasakibara. "The first person I kill?"

"Hey!" Akashi yelled to get Kuroko's attention. "Already done with me?"

"You bore me." Kuroko grumbled.

"Or am I too good for you? Can't keep up huh?" Akashi teased with a smirk.

"Excuse you?" Kuroko looked back at the redhead. He had the nerve to insult him?

"Didn't think a mutant like you could keep up anyway." Akashi continued. "Guess I'm too good for you."

"Now listen here you little.."

"Aww, did I get the wittle Dragon all angered?" Akashi asked teasingly as he walked up the steps again, close to the roof. "All well, I think I can handle-"

He quickly jumped up before he could finish, grabbing onto the roof just as the fire escape shook before it started to fall. As expected Kuroko got angered and shot at him. However since he dodged it he shot the top of the fire escape it caused it to loosen and fall and land right on Kuroko.

Akashi wondered if he was knocked out on impact or when he hit the ground because after he landed on the ground with the fire escape on top of him, Kuroko didn't move.

It was silent for a few moments before Murasakibara came to his senses. He didn't know what just happened but all he knew was that Akashi was hanging from a building. Although he did luckily pull himself up onto the roof.

"Aka-chin! Are you alright?" He called out to the redhead.

Akashi sat on the roof, panting slightly. Well, that was troubling and quite the work out. "I'm fine." He called back. Now he just had to get down somehow. "Atsushi, think you can get a fire truck..?"

It took a while but Akashi was finally off the roof. Apparently Murasakibara had also called an ambulance for Kuroko and himself. He only had a few bruises here and there so he was fine on the most part.

Kuroko was alright too besides his hand and throat. The paramedics made him check since only he could get close to Kuroko. They also told him to make sure to inject him with something used in surgeries that made sure he stayed asleep for a few hours.

The paramedics informed Akashi that Kuroko might not be able to talk for a few weeks until his throat healed when he told them about what happened. Even then he might not be able to talk properly. Though Akashi knew he would heal faster since he remembered what Kuroko told him. Maybe he will even be able to heal himself completely over time.

Akashi was also relieved when he found out Kuroko wasn't hurt from hitting the ground. One of his wings kept him safe from the fall but the other... It was the one that just healed that got crushed by the fire escape. It would take weeks again to heal but as he said, it was still able to heal.

Midorima came out from his hiding spot on a building that was across the street. The reason why he took a while from the beginning was because he had to find a building that could get to the roof so he could shoot at Kuroko.

Now they just had to wait for Kise. In the meantime, since no one else could get close he was the one to treat Kuroko's hand and such. He moved Kuroko to lay in an ambulance and treated his hand while getting instructions from afar thanks to his phone. He's never done this before but it wasn't too hard he supposed.

However he was surprised to hear Midorima's voice on the phone. Once he heard Kise has arrived with a few surviving men, he reluctantly left Kuroko to gather with the others. Sure enough there was panting Kise along with a few wounded men behind him.

"Kise, are you alright? You're covered in blood." Midorima asked when Akashi got close.

"I'm alright Midorimicchi." Kise murmured, trying to smile. "He was tough to beat and some... Didn't make it..." Akashi sighed at the words. "But at least he won't cause anymore trouble. Plus we got the key."

"Thank you." Akashi said truthfully. "Now you and the otherness treatment. There are paramedics here now so just go to them. I'll deal with Tetsuya."

"What did you do about Kurokocchi?" Kise asked while the other men went to the paramedics.

"Don't worry about it for now. Everyone's alright so it's fine." Akashi reassured. He started walking away before Kise could question him again. Midorima lead the blonde away so Akashi could return to Kuroko.

He walked back to the ambulance and carefully climbed inside the back. Kuroko was sleeping peacefully and still would be for a few hours. He carefully checked his wing and hand. They were completely treated. He gently checked his throat. It wasn't bleeding anymore and would hopefully start healing soon. Finally he checked his eyes. They were still the same as before. Slit and the left was still red.

Akashi sighed before moving to his legs. He checked his ankles, finding the device on his right ankle. He stared for a moment before taking the key and slowly unlocking it. He was surprised it actually worked and wasn't some trick. Now he had to get rid of the device. He left the device with Kuroko when he went to go inform Murasakibara that he was disposing of the stones. Hopefully for good.

"Where will you hide it?" Murasakibara asked when Akashi told him.

"I wish I could destroy them but I don't think I can. So I hope to somehow get them to the bottom of an ocean or something. Somewhere that no one will find it. Not for a long time at least." Akashi explained.

"But the ocean is days away... You don't plan to go alone, do you? What about Kuro-chin?"

"He'll be fine. No one is going after him anymore. I trust him in your care until my return." Akashi said. "You know this has to be done Atsushi."

"I know but.." Murasakibara sighed. "Alright. Return as soon as you can. If you need anything before hand I'll happily provide it."

"I'll be fine Atsushi. Just take care of Tetsuya and makes sure he doesn't talk when he wakes up. Also make sure he doesn't over work himself especially with his wing."

"Aka-chin sounds like a worried mother." Murasakibara said. Akashi just shook his head with a faint smile before walking back to the ambulance. He would get the device then go to his home to get the supplies he needed to make his long road trip. After that he would leave Kyoto for a while to dispose of the stones.

He gently brushed Kuroko's hair as soon as he got into the ambulance. He didn't want to leave Kuroko so soon after they finally dealt with everything but it must be done. Besides he'll be back soon.

The redhead smiled as he gently kissed the mutant's forehead. "If I find out that you overworked yourself when I come back you're grounded." He teased even if the boy couldn't hear him. He sighed slightly even though he knew this.

He idly wondered why Kuroko said he wanted him though when he first came back. He said something about having what he wanted and that he wanted him. What did that mean? He shrugged before picking up the device. Time to go on a long road trip alone.

* * *

><p>Akashi sighed as he slowly walked into the police station. It's been a week and he's finally returned back to Kyoto. With the pedestrians back it seemed normal again as if nothing happened. He was sure there were still crimes being committed every now and then, but that's normal of course.<p>

He was tired but he wanted to see Kuroko. He knew he would be in the station. He wanted to see his state and make sure he was okay. He wondered if he over worked himself or if he listened to Murasakibara. After all, once he healed, he would be leaving. Akashi remembered their deal. He said Kuroko would stay with him until the case is over. Well, it's over so now Kuroko would be able to choose where he wants to live. He'll probably ask to go back to the asylum or have his own home built for his needs.

It was upsetting but a deal was a deal. He didn't want Kuroko to go but it wasn't his choice. Thanks to his... Let's call it his non-normal self when he was mentally confused made him realize he really was too proud to admit his feelings. Although he doubted Kuroko would feel the same. They worked together only on partner status. He wasn't even sure if Kuroko was interested in relationships, much less men.

Well, at least he had a week or two left with him until he would leave. He would cherish them.

"Ah, Aka-chin," Murasakibara greeted when he saw the redhead. "Back from your road trip?"

"Yeah." Akashi replied tiredly. "I came to check up on Tetsuya."

"You didn't even get some sleep before visiting? Did you really not trust me with him?" He asked although Akashi could tell he was teasing. "He's in your office. He refused to leave until he sees you."

"Alright. Thanks." Akashi said as he headed towards his office. He had a few greetings and 'welcome backs' from passing officers but he didn't stay to chat. He wanted to see Kuroko and make sure he was alright.

He arrived to his office quickly and didn't hesitate to slowly open the door. It was dark inside but he didn't mind. He turned on the lights, smiling as soon as he saw Kuroko. He was asleep on a bunch of blankets on the floor. The officers must've offered to bring some in for him. Well, at least he had more than enough.

He walked closer and kneeled down. He saw a small white board and marker right beside Kuroko. All the white board said was "Welcome Back Seijuuro". Murasakibara must've helped him spell his last name since he never told him directly how to spell it.

Akashi chuckled at the adorable sight. He could already see that his wing was healing nicely and his hand was still bandaged but probably alright. He let the mutant sleep for a few more minutes before gently shaking him awake.

He watched as the boy slowly opened his eyes. Akashi was just relieved that they were completely normal again. The blue eyes slowly looked up at him before brightening when they realized who it was.

"I'm back." Akashi said softly and Kuroko sat up. He looked like he was trying to speak but then remembered he couldn't. He decided to just give the white board to Akashi. "I saw. Thank you very much. I missed you."

Kuroko nodded and smiled as if saying he did too. He took the board back before writing on it with the marker.

What took you so long?

"Kyoto isn't necessarily close to the ocean Tetsuya." Akashi answered in amusement.

But you took forever. I got lonely. Kuroko pouted with the message.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow." Akashi said. Kuroko tilted his head before writing again.

I choose Akashi-kun's house.

"What?" What did he mean by that?

I want to live with Akashi-kun. Kuroko re-wrote. Then he added, You won't say no, right?

Akashi blinked before smiling. "Of course not. After all who will take care of you and make sure you don't over work yourself?"

Kuroko pouted when Akashi ruffled his hair. He then bit his lip before writing on the board again.

Did I hurt anyone?

He must've meant when he went insane.

"No. And I'm not saying that just to make you feel better. You really didn't, Tetsuya. The only one that got hurt the most was you. I only got a few bruises and they were mostly my fault." Akashi explained.

Kuroko looked at him, a little hesitant. "I swear Tetsuya, okay? I would never lie to you." He saw the boy sigh before he nodded. "Good Tetsuya."

Do I call you Seijuuro now? Kuroko wrote.

"If you'd like." Akashi said. Kuroko smiled and nodded. He would definitely like that.

Thank you for saving me. Murasakibara-kun told me all about it. But how did you get close?

"It's a long story." Akashi said with a sigh. "Don't worry about it, okay? I'm alright now and so are you and everyone else. We will be fine from now on too."

Kuroko nodded, silently sighing. He stared at Akashi before smiling. He gestured the redhead to come closer. When the detective complied, he gently kissed his cheek.

Akashi blinked and gave Kuroko a small look who just smirked. Akashi chuckled before leaning forward, pecking Kuroko's lips. The boy jumped in surprise, his face heating up.

"Just showing you how to do it right." Akashi teased softly.

Rude. Kuroko pouted. So, you are interested in men?

"No." Akashi said which confused Kuroko. "I'm only interested into Tetsuya."

He saw Kuroko shift a little, still pouting and his face getting redder. You're embarrassing.

"But I'm yours now. And you're mine." Akashi said as he gently pulled Kuroko close, taking care not to move his wing too much. "And you have to deal with my embarrassing nature."

You really are rude.

"I love you too Tetsuya."

This only made the mutant's face a darker red, almost like Akashi's hair.

**...Well I love you too Seijuuro.**


End file.
